Domino High School of Despair
by The Man with Imagination
Summary: 15 students entered into Domino High School with a special scholarship, but once they begin attending this school, their lives will never be the same again. With a way to graduate is to kill and guarantee to get away with it. Who will make it out alive? Danganronpa parody. Story contains bad language, blood, and death.
1. Prolouge: Meet the Principal

Hey, this is the one person that manages to stay alive and it is The MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) and I am back to bring you guys a little something different. It is a Crossover story that I put together. So, hopefully, you guys enjoy it because I put a lot of effort into it.

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

In a classroom is a young student that is tied up to a chair as a little teddy bear was moving in front of said student. On one half pf its body was white, known to be cute as a button, but the other half was black and had an evil grin and a bad red eye. What that bear did was that it had a remote control to something. The student could not see anything as that student was blindfolded. The bear pushed the button and a huge rocket fit enough for the student was pushed into there as his tied up body was strapped down into the rocket. The student was screaming out loud for someone to hear, but to no avail, nobody was around.

 **Punishment: "The Space Journey"**

The rocket began to ignite as the doors to the rocket closed and shot off, crashing into the ceiling of the room and out of the school and into orbit. The rocket went so high up that it nearly reached the moon and began to descend from the emptiness of space and began to fall straight down to earth, back into the classroom. The rocket had crashed into the classroom unharmed. The doors to the rocket began to open up as steam poured out of the inside and there was nothing left, but a skeleton of the student. The teddy bear grabbed a bone of the student and quickly dropped it and laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Domino High School, known to be one of the best schools all over Domino county. This school had the best education, curricular activities, sports, and it only chooses the best of the best from all over the district. And since it's being provided money from the government, it's pretty fancy. I'm surprised though, being able to make it here was a miracle in my book. Who knew I was picked, but that's what I thought until the minute I stepped into their school grounds. Once I went in, I could tell in a minute that my life would be changing forever."

As soon as that student walked into the campus, he began to black out and collapse onto the floor.

"Darkness surrounded me. And before I knew it, my life as I knew it was over. Overall, I was still clueless on what happened. The school I entered was nothing but despair. My name is Yugi Muto and I am about to enter a world of trouble."

Yugi was a short young man with tri-coloured spiky hair. He wore blue pants, blue jacket and a black tee. When the young man came to, he woke up in a small classroom.

"Oh man, what happened? (gasp)" Yugi looked around and checked his surroundings. "A Video Camera? And iron bolted doors?!" Yugi attempted to open the bolted doors with his two bare hands and strength, but to no avail, he could not open them. "Ow! Man, that hurts! What is this crazy place?" Yugi looks around and notices a small picture on a desk. As Yugi picked it up, he saw it was actually a note. He read it to see what it said.

 _"Welcome to the School! Congrats on making it here!_  
 _Since you are starting here, this will be yer new world!_  
 _Meet up in the gym at 8 for the Opening Ceremonies."_

Yugi saw the time on the clock and it was 10 minutes until 8:00. He saw a door that leads out of the classroom. He walked around the hallways and saw the entire hallway purple-colored. He did his best to make his way to the gym. Yugi saw a directory on the wall and managed to make his way down there. In front of him was double doors, which means it had to be the gym. Yugi opened the door to reveal that it was the gym, but inside the gym were other students who also were accepted into the school.

"Um, excuse me-" Before Yugi could even finish his sentence, a dirty blonde male interrupted him.

"Oh cool, there's 15 of us here now." said the dirty blonde. (NOTE: I will be using the Japanese Last Names, but English First Names.)

 **Joey Katsuya** : Super High School-Level Fighter  
Outfit: Yellow Jacket, Blue Shirt, Blue Jeans, brown shoes

"Oh man, I wonder why we were called here?" All of a sudden, another short student with blue hair and round glasses approached Yugi.

"So... this is it, then?"

 **Weevil Haga** : Super High School-Level Insect Specialist  
Outfit: Green long-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, white/blue sneakers

"Maybe now, we might get some answers" he said.

"You there, Identify yourself right now! You are late!" Yugi was shocked as another man ran up in front of him. He had black slick hair with a red headband and green eyes.

 **Duke Otogi** : Super High School-Level Gambler  
Outfit: Red vest, black sleeveless tee, black tight pants and shoes

"I bet you were the one we had to wait on!" As Duke was about to put his hands on Yugi, a girl yelled out to Duke.

"Hey! Would you not do that now?" There stood a young teen who had big pink pigtails with silver eyes.

 **Junko Enoshima** : Super High School-Level Fashion Diva  
Outfit: Black blouse, patterned tie, thigh-high red skirt, calf-high black heel boots

"So what if the kid was late, it's not his fault he doesn't know his way around here. Nobody even know why we're here anyway." Another student spoke up as she was young for her age to be in a high school. She had blonde pigtails, along with small glasses.

"Excuse me, kid. But, did you wake up in a classroom by yourself?" Yugi spoke up.

"Well, yes. Actually I did. I don't know how I got there, but it just kinda happened."

"That's what I thought because that's what happened to us." said the young girl.

 **Rebecca Hopkins** : Super High School-Level Programmer  
Outfit: Blue buttoned jacket, pink skirt, brown buckle shoes

"Talk about being knocked out. Even I had to deal with blacking out, only to be surrounded by all of you." the woman that spoke had black hair wrapped into two buns. around them were red ribbons.

 **Vivian Wong** : Super High School-Level Acrobatic  
Outfit: yellow-curved sleeveless dress, red heel shoes

"Yeah, your telling me. Reminds me of when I was spending my time on the streets." another student spoke up and had brown hair which spiked out to the front. with black-colored eyes.

 **Tristan Hiroto** : Super High School-Level Biker  
Outfit: Black jacket, white tee, black pants, black shoes

"Yeah, except, we all ended up getting kidnapped in the process." A man with wild hair told Tristan. "Who knows, they might end up donating our organs."

 **Mako Ryota** : Super High School-Level Fisherman  
Blue sleeveless jacket, white sleeveless tee, blue shorts, sandals

"Come on guys, think positive about this. It's probably going to be interesting." A brunette told everyone as she had eyes as blue like the ocean. "This is supposed to be a special school, right?" she turned to a young woman with amethyst eyes and long blonde hair that reaches to her lower back.

 **Tea Mazaki** : Super High School-Level Dancer  
Outfit: Pink jacket, yellow shirt, black long-socks, white/pink shoes

It's very difficult to tell right now. I suggest we assess the situation before we do anything."

 **Mai Kujaku** : Super High School-Level Strategist  
Outfit: purple sleeveless jacket, purple thigh-high skirt, purple calf-high heel boots

"So, this is it, huh? These are the people I'm gonna be spending the rest of high school with." Yugi notices another student who tries to hide in plain sight from everyone. He had long white hair with brown eyes.

"Nnnghh... oh no, he spotted me! I must be careful to keep a straight face."

 **Ryou Bakura** : Super High School-Level Literary Boy  
Outfit: Blue shirt jacket, blue/white striped shirt, white pants, black shoes

"Oh please, He knows that you aren't all that in his eyes." out of nowhere, he hears that sentence from a man who had brown hair and blue eyes and looked very serious with everyone around him. He notices Yugi staring at him. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

 **Seto Kaiba** : Super High School-Level Heir  
Outfit: White jacket, black long-sleeved shirt, black pants, black dress shoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yugi continued to scope around and saw another student. He had black hair that matched his eyes.

 **Akio Ignota** : Super High School-Level "?"  
Outfit: Purple hoodie, black shirt, black-purple jeans, black shoes

"Can I help you?" Akio asked Yugi.

"OH! No, I was just leaving..." Yugi tried to pull himself together as he tried to focus on the matter at hand until a young girl walked up to Yugi. She had auburn long hair that reached her lower back and soft brown eyes.

"Hey, you're name is Yugi, isn't it? We both went to the same middle school together."

"Wait a sec. You're Serenity!" Yugi responded.

 **Serenity Kawai** : Super High School-Level Enthusiast  
Outfit: Pink vest, yellow tee, blue jean shorts, white sneakers

"Yeah, it's good to see somebody I know." Serenity smiled at Yugi as he sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah, it's just that I didn't think you'd remember me."

"Yugi, we went to the same school for 3 years in a row. How could I forget?" Serenity giggled after that remark.

"Well, I guess it was because you were so popular with everyone and I was just the opposite." Serenity heard what he said as Yugi put his head down in shame.

"Don't say that Yugi. Don't think that I will forget you. You were always around when I needed someone to talk to." Yugi blushed a little as Serenity blushed back until Seto stepped in.

"If you two are finished, we got more important matters to attend to, like who brought us here and why he or she asked us to be in the gym in the first place."

"I hope they don't feed us to the sharks or something!" Ryou reacted.

"I hope they give me back my phone too, it's complete massive suicide for my social media." said Junko. As she said that, everyone checked their pockets and turns out that all of their phones were taken away from them.

"Mine was taken too." said Mai.

"I guess they took our phones so we could listen to whoever's in charge of this orientation." said Tea.

"Pfft, I doubt it. I'll search every ounce of this place to find them all." Tristan told everyone. Before he went out to search, a loud screeching noise went off and caught everyone's attention.

"Testing, Testing, 1,2,3! Can everyone hear me out there?!" said the mystery person as he continued. "Greetings kiddies, welcome to the greatest place on earth!"

"Well, at least he said this place is great." Joey told everyone.

"Don't be so sure, I got a bad feeling about this." Akio said to Joey. As the sound began to get louder, a small black and white teddy bear popped out of the pedestal on the stage of the gym.

"WHOA!" They all shouted.

"Now I know what you all are thinking, that I'm a stupid Build-a-Bear reject, but I am REALLY the Principal of this school. You may all call me, Monokuma! Pleased to meetcha..."

"AH! I had a nightmare like this once! It's come to life!" Joey shouted.

"Young man, a little respect if you would, I'm Monokuma, your Principal!"

"This is really weird." said Yugi.

"Yeah, Yeah, something that you never seen before, a thing like me being in charge of all of you brats. Yadda Yadda Yadda... NOW! Show me your best Good Morning!"

"Good Morning, Principal Monokuma!" Duke bowed to him.

"Geez, don't encourage the thing!" Bakura told Duke.

"Eh.. I'll take what I can get." Monokuma retorted. "Anyway, welcome to your new living quarters! Keep in mind that this is for your own good. All the things in the outside world are too crazy. That's why we got to keep the place locked to keep this place freshly sealed in."

"I don't think so, buddy!" Junko yelled.

"And your wondering how long you'll be here for. I'd say about... the rest of your lives." Everyone gasped in fear from hearing what Monokuma had said. "Yeah, it'll be fun and by sleeping quarters, I meant by PERMANENT sleeping quarters!"

"You are out of your mind, bear!" said Mako.

"We're stuck here forever?!" Rebecca fell to her knees from hearing that.

"That's total bullcrap!" Junko told him.

"Excuse me, but are you telling me those locks on the front door are to keep us from leaving here?" Yugi asked.

"Bingo, Buster Brown. You guys are stuck here for keeps. Don't bother screaming. Nobody will hear you." Vivian spoke up and responded to Monokuma.

"I'm sorry, but having to spend the rest our natural lives here, that's pretty dark, if you ask me."

"Heh, natural lives, that's rich. Actually, if you wanna get outta here, there is a loophole."

"And what would that be, if I might ask?" Seto asked.

"Good ol' fashion murder! That's right! The student to kill another student and NOT get caught are free to leave, no strings attached!" Monokuma laughed at that as everyone were astonished to the condition.

"You're crazy!" Mako shouted.

"You can't be serious. It's no point of we all get killed like this!" Serenity told Monokuma.

"Yeah! What they said!" Weevil screamed.

"Hmph! How dare you speak that way to your Principal! Like it or not, you're stuck here until one is left standing. Sorry to tell it to you like that!" Monokuma laughed as everyone was still dealing with the fact that they have to murder someone to escape the school.

* * *

With that concludes the first chapter to this crossover story. With all of the students having to go through the school while having to deal with the murder. Who will make the first move with killing? And how will all of our students be able to make it out alive? Just leave your reviews and I will reveal all of this to you in the next chapter. See You Next Time!


	2. The REAL Reason We Are Here

Alright you guys, I return yet again to bring you another chapter to this High School of Despair story. I know that it was something a little different from me, but I wanna try some new things, but THAT does not mean I'm leaving out my other shipping stories that I care about so much! You'll be seeing those in the near future. But, in the meantime, enjoy the story kiddies!

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

"Like it or not kiddies, you're stuck in here until someone gets killed." said Monokuma as he was leaving. As he was walking toward the door, Tristan stepped in front of the bear.

"Yeah?! You wanna see death? How about I start off with you, ya overstuffed teddy bear!" Tristan grabbed Monokuma and picked him up from the ground. Monokuma had another plan in mind.

"heh heh heh... shouldn't have done that, genius!" Ticking was soon heard from out of nowhere until Akio heard where it came from.

"DUDE, THROW THE BEAR! JUST TRUST ME! DO IT!" Akio yelled out to Tristan and tossed Monokuma into the air and exploded. Everyone saw Monokuma explode into nothing until another one popped out from the pedestal from the stage as a backup.

"Should have warned you, but you prefer NOT to listen. If any harm comes to me, you'll be immediately executed, finished, dead, decapitated, anything that will kill you. Just try not to put your hands on me like that ever again!" he said angrily. "Let that be a warning to all of you!"

"This is just sick, you're a monster!" Tristan yelled.

"Oh! By the way, here! Something that you could put to use!" Monokuma tossed them shiny balls into their hands and as the glow dimmed, they were small notebooks. "These are what you will need during your time here. Your own digital Handbooks. To keep you guys in the loop on what's going to be happening around here."

 _"This was known to be the one place anyone would want to be at right now. The name of this school was known to be 100% Ironic. This was supposed to be a school of peace, but now it's about to become less peaceful than I could even imagine."_ Yugi thought.

Meanwhile, Tea and Joey were near the shutter gates as Joey would attempt to punch it open.

"Okay, give it a try." Joey heard her and punched the door with all of his might. The impact blew a soft wind through the gym, but the gates was shut tight.

"No good, I didn't even make a dent in the thing." Joey said as he shook his hand from the pain.

"Nothing here either!" Tristan told Joey. "We can't find anything here either. No switch, no button, nothing."

"Don't lose hope guys, if we can find a way out, we'll be able to go home!" Serenity told everyone.

"She's right, we just have to keep our heads up instead of losing all hope." Tea replied.

"I agree." said Mai.

"Yeah, it's better than being upset at the Snuggles Bear." said Mako.

"I'd prefer to search low." as Seto said that, the others were in complete shock.

"That actually a smart move?" Junko asked.

"I do, yes. Better than doing so since most of you are already planning out my death." As he said that, Joey stepped in front of him.

"Hold it there, rich boy! What makes you think you could do whatever the hell you want around here?!"

"Outta my way, you excuse of a dog." Joey became intensely mad as he cracked his knuckles.

"You wanna pick a fight now?! Well, you will regret calling me a dog!" Before Joey could begin to throw a punch, Yugi stepped in to stop them.

"Hold on a sec you guys!" the two turned to Yugi and listened to him. "Don't you think that last thing we want to do is beat each other up?"

"What?!" Joey retorted. "You trying to teach me a lesson? Telling me about teamwork?!" Yugi backed away from them as he was trying to explain until Joey was about to land a punch. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Joey punched Yugi right in the face, causing him to black out in a second.

As Yugi woke up, he was in a small room in a bed. He comes to and finds Serenity by his bedside.

"Whoa! Serenity!"

"Hey, your awake. "You alright?" Yugi saw the time on the clock and saw it was 6:00 p.m.

"Yeah, but wait, are we still-"

"Afraid so Yugi. This is your room. Turns out everyone gets their own room. I had Mai and the others carry you in here so you could get better. I stayed by your side to, I mean, I just wanted to-" Yugi held her hand to calm her down.

"I get it, but where is everyone?" Serenity blushed a little, but began to explain.

"Well, everyone has been turning the school upside down for hours, just to find a way out of this place, but I don't know if they found a way out yet."

 _"Serenity was known to be the voice of the students, always knowing what to say and how to keep everyone calm, but someone like her I would think wouldn't rememeber someone like me."_ Yugi thought.

"Well, Yugi, it's really nice to see someone like you here. Someone that I know." Yugi smiled and got out of bed easily. "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking. Besides, I can't just sit back and let everyone look for an exit." Serenity grasped her hands into his.

"Yay! And don't worry, I'll be right by your side helping you along the way. We'll be like detectives finding clues." Yugi smiled from her remark and agreed. The two left the room and Serenity took Yugi to the cafeteria. As they got there, everyone else was sitting down frustrated not finding any exit out of the school.

"Hey, there he is. You doing okay?" Tea asked Yugi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." Yugi sat down next to Joey as he was laying back.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, little guy. I was just upset, that's all."

"It's okay. Everyone is on edge right now. I don't blame ya." Yugi told Joey.

"So, now that we know there's no way out of this place, what can we do to not lose our heads?" Vivian asked.

"Right, listen up! We searched out the entire area of the first floor and this is what we got so far!" Duke took out his Digital Handbook and displayed a map of the 1st floor. "Okay, Joey and Vivian checked the entrance to the school."

"Man, this door is sealed up tight! It's like the thing is made out of Iron." Joey was kicking down the door as it did not budge once.

"It IS Iron, so that would make sense." Vivian retorted.

"Mai and I found a stairwell leading the next floor, but there is a gate that locked it down shut." said Tea.

"I tried to pick a lock somewhere, but sadly there was no lock on that gate to pick at all. Let alone bust it open."Akio heard what Tea and Mai brought up and he had a theory.

"I see, so the school locked down corridors to certain places for the time being for some odd reason for us not to get into."

"The Dorm rooms are good. Comfy bed, nice decor. Other than the cameras and bolts on the walls, I'd say they are delightful in my point of view." said Weevil.

"I searched the Kitchen and it looks like they have enough food supplies to feed an army. At least we won't go hungry." said Rebecca as Weevil interrupted again.

" I'm sure that food wouldn't last for 15 people. hehehehehehe...!"

"Quite the opposite, the fridge gets restocked every day, determined on how much food we consume a day. So, we'll survive on that. Monokuma even said so."

"What? The bear told you that?!" Junko asked as Rebecca continued.

"Yes, he popped out of the fridge while I was looking and then went back in before he disappeared." Duke scoffed to get everyone else's attention.

"Okay, anyone else have info?"

"Well, let's see, we have no escape, and we're stuck here like prisoners, and we have no info about our Principal!" yelled Ryou.

"Actually, we have obtained some information. We do know now about the boundaries that have been set for us. To put it simply, we will be here for a while." As Vivian said that, Ryou began to freak out as he clutched his head.

"That's just what Monokuma wants from us. Another attempt to try and have us kill each other." Seto told everyone.

"This is no time for jokes, Kaiba!" said Junko.

"AW MAN! What are we gonna do now?!" Mako yelled.

"I think I an answer to our solution." Akio spoke up and everyone listened in to his plan. "What we do is just live our lives naturally as we did before." Junko was disguted about that idea and replied back.

"So, we just suck it up and deal with this crap, is that it?!"

"When it comes to the game of survival of the fittest, the smartest and the dumbest have zero advantage. So, if I may, a suggestion to everyone."

"Oh yeah? What would that be, Ignota?" Tristan replied.

"If you look at the Student Handbook we were given by the bear, it shows the Night hours of when it's lights out for everyone on when we need to be asleep. In bed by 10 pm and up by 7 am."

"So what? We get a curfew. What's that even mean?" Junko responded as Akio continued to explain.

"To put it simply, we are supposed to be in our rooms by that time so nobody is able to kill anyone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryou yelled.

"Think about it, the night hours are a killer biggest disadvantage here. So, if we stay in our rooms tonight, nobody will die and everyone is happy." Everyone figured out what Akio meant by what he was trying to say and Akio explained further. "So, if the curfew hours are enforced here, we should be obeying that order. So, we should get some rest now and wait till morning for a new idea." Akio had a fresh idea and everyone followed toward it and went back to their rooms to get some rest for tomorrow.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

 _"It's been two days now. We picked up where we left off. To search for a way out of this nightmare. Sadly, we didn't have any luck."_ Yugi thought.

Their third day in the school and so far, everyone has been getting frustrated on how they couldn't find a way out. They met up again in the cafeteria on that morning to discuss what they found.

"URGH! DAMMIT! I checked every part of the places to look and STILL come up with zilch!" Tristan yelled.

"Same here, I couldn't find a thing." said Joeey and everyone groaned in disappointment.

"We're trapped. We're never getting out of here. I can't stand another day in here!" Rebecca was about to lose it as she was wallowing in her sadness.

"Hey, come on now. Just stay positive. I'm sure there's police on the search finding us." said Tea.

"Really? You think so?" said Ryou.

"Yeah, It's been three days now, so someone HAS to know we went missing by now." As she said that, they heard a snicker from across the table. They all turned to see it was Monokuma.

"Sorry to burst your bubble there, Brunette. But, you aren't relying on the Law Enforcement. Like I said before, if you want outta here, I just gotta see some blood splattered." Everyone felt intimidated from hearing that. "I gotta give you kiddies credit, you got balls when it comes to keeping cool like a cucumber, but I'm really getting bored seeing you all like this!"

"What are you talking about?! If you think you want to try and make us kill, you are out of your mind!" When Yugi said that, Monokuma had a brainstorm.

"That's it! That's what I'm missing! I got the atmosphere right, the decor, the small space, I was missing that one thing!"

"What are you saying?" Yugi replied.

"I'm saying that you guys aren't getting physical with each other, so I thought I would give you guys some inspiration. Everyone report to the Multimedia room at once and maybe that might get your mojo going." Monokuma instantly disappeared as the group went to the Multimedia Room as he instructed.

The group saw a bunch of computers and in front of them were DVD's with each student's name on it. Yugi saw his and sat down. Everyone else did the same as they all put in the disc into the computer and began to play the movie. Yugi played his and it turns out it was a message from home. He saw his Grandfather and his older brother Yami.

"Yugi, I hope you are having yourself a great time at that school. It was a miracle to have made it into there. Don't try too hard, okay?" said Grandpa.

"Yugi, it's your brother." Yugi's brother Yami is like an older version of him, only with more intimidating eyes. "I hope you do great in Domino High. Just promise me you'll be safe." As Yami said that, the movie cut to black. Yugi was confused on what happened. When the movie came back up, the sofa the two were sitting in was completely shredded and the house in shambles. Yugi was in complete shock when his home was destroyed and his family gone. Everyone else had the same reaction to what they saw in their own personal movies. Serenity stood up and backed away from her computer, scared from what she saw as she screamed.

"Serenity, what happened? What did you see?!" Yugi asked her, but Serenity was too in distress from responding.

"Why did this happen to me? I don't deserve this... Why did I even get picked to be here?" While she was in her own world, Monokuma appeared on the main monitor of the room.

"heheheheheheh!"

"Who are you, really? And what are you getting out of all of our misery in this?" Akio asked Monokuma.

"Yeah, what am I getting out of this? Oh yeah! My payoff... is your despair...!" As Monokuma said that, Serenity screamed, then ran away from the Multimedia Room and ran back to her room. Yugi followed behind to stop her in order to calm her down.

"Serenity, stop!" Yugi grabbed her by her arm halfway across the hall as she tried to break his grip.

"NO! Let go!"

"Serenity, you have to stay calm! We're in this together! Like detectives, remember?" Yugi tried his best to calm her down, but broke into tears, crying on Yugi's chest. She sobbed uncontrollably while Monokuma heard her cries as he was mocking her, then continued into a deep laugh.

 _"I promise you Serenity, and I promise Yami, We'll get out of this place safe and sound..."_ Yugi said to himself.

* * *

Wow, what a huge turn for all of our students, but this is only the beginning of what's to come for these kids. Can they find a way out or will they end up murdering someone in the process to get an easy escape from this death hut? Okay guys, just leave your reviews on here and I promise you there will be blood. You can garuntee it. So, I better take off. See You Next Time!


	3. Things Are Getting Interesting

Hey, this is the MAN with IMAGINATION! (echos) back again for another chapter. Since I've been having hella free time from school, I am using this to my advantage and make this little tale. I apologize that I didn't say this sooner. But, now that we know our targets, I mean student's current dilemma, it will be interesting to see which one will go first. Enjoy, lovelies.

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the Story!

* * *

It is 9:40 pm at night and everyone is still shook from seeing their families and friends be destroyed on tape. Everyone was in their rooms in distress of WANTING to escape now. Serenity, however, is still feeling afraid of what she saw on her tape and could not stop shaking from head to toe. Yugi was sitting on his bed as he had a lot on his mind.

 _"This can't be happening"_ he thought. His mind was still dealing with the fact that his family has been taken away from him. And how Serenity reacted to her tape, he knew he had to fight to stay alive. While he was in his thoughts, Monokuma had appeared in his room from out of nowhere.

"Hey! Why so down there, buddy?" Yugi jumped out of his bed and was surprised by the bear's appearance. "I hope you're still enjoying your new digs, but there is one flaw that I forgot to show you." Monokuma pointed towards the bathroom door. "The bathroom door is kinda jammed. When you open it, you gotta try to use brute force to get it open. Also, no water runs during night hours and only the Girls bathroom doors will remain locked as they lock themselves automatically."

"Don't you have someone that can fix it?" said Yugi.

"Fix it?! We got the money for it, but who in the right mind would want to come here when this school is impregnable from the inside out?! Anyway, that's what I wanted to let you know. THere's a tool kit in your drawer so you can fix it yourself. And be sure to lock up your room every night." Monokuma disappeared in a flash as Yugi saw him leave. By the time he was getting ready for bed, he hears a doorbell ring from his door. Yugi opens it to see Serenity there. She was currently in an emotional state as she would not be able to talk to anybody but Yugi.

"Hey Yugi. Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure... Come inside." Yugi closed the door behind him and locked it in case anyone would try to break in. Serenity sat down on his bed as he sat next to her.

"That video footage I saw... Yugi, it was too crucial to put into words." Serenity held his hand for comfort.

"I know how you feel. I bet that's what everyone else saw in their DVD's. Seeing their loved ones being taken away from them, but Serenity. You still have me to help you out." Serenity turned to Yugi in surprise. "I know that I won't see my family again, but Yami told me before the video went black. He told me to stay safe and that's exactly what I'm going to do. For you, and for me."

As Yugi said that, he heard Monokuma's voice over the intercom. "Attention kiddies, it's about to be Ten o' Clock, which means it's lights out, so get ready for bed!" When he said that, Serenity had an idea.

"Yugi, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

"Can we switch rooms? Just for one night? Please?" Yugi felt a little confused about her request, but he wanted to help her by letting her be comfortable.

"Okay Serenity." Yugi and Serenity exchanged their keys to each other's rooms. Before the clock was about to hit ten, Yugi gave her some last minute tips. "Serenity, make sure that whatever you do. Don't open the door to anyone. Even if it's me, don't open the door. If they try to get in, make sure that you have something by you to protect yourself. Got it?"

Serenity nodded in agreement and responded to him. "Okay Yugi." As they made agreements, Yugi left the room and went into Serenity's room for the night.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"DING-DONG, DING-DONG! Rise and Shine, you little Shits! It's 7:00 am. Time to scrape that crap outta our eyes and get ready to live it up and give it everything you got!"

Yugi heard Monokuma's rude awakening, as Yugi got out of bed and tried to remember what happened. "Serenity and I switched rooms last night. I just hope that she's alright from yesterday." Yugi left his room and made his way towards the cafeteria. He saw only Tea, Mai, and Duke, and Rebecca.

"Hey, good morning, Yugi!" said Tea.

"You slept okay?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, thanks for your concern." Yugi saw only them there. _"I guess that these guys are the kind of people to follow the rules of the school. But, I shouldn't let my guard down. There's even some of the other students here that are somewhat tardy to getting out of bed._ _"_

Yugi saw the others making their way into the Cafeteria. Tristan came in, then Weevil, and then Junko followed after.

"Junko, is it? You look a little different from your magazines. Why do you suppose is that?" Mai asked her.

"Well, to be honest, they were all photo shopped. It was the power of video editing that made my face look like that, but I don't let it bother me that much."

"And lastly, there's the kind of people that you have to wait on until everyone is present and accounted for." Akio showed up about 20 minutes after the last arrival, then Mako, Vivian, Ryou, and then Joey.

"Wait a second." said Duke. "There's a few people missing."

"Yeah, where's Serenity and Kaiba?" As Tea asked that, Kaiba began to walk into the cafeteria. "Oh, Kaiba, Good Morning."

"What's so good about it. We're in a school that's feeling like a prison." Kaiba looked around and saw one person missing. "Wait, where's Serenity?"

"You don't know where she is?" said Joey. "We were hoping you knew."

"Alas, I don't and even if I did, I wouldn't even care anyway." Kaiba sat down away from the group as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Hmm... Serenity being late? That is a bit weird, don't you think?" said Weevil.

"Maybe she got sick or something?" Tea turned to Yugi and asked him. "Hey, Yugi. Do you know where she is."

Yugi's eyes widened in stress, but heard what she said. "I'll go check on her and see what's wrong." Yugi sprinted towards the room that he and Serenity exchanged for a night and ran towards the door and banged on it.

"Serenity! Are you in there?" Yugi checked the door and turns out it was already open. "What? It's unlocked? Oh no... this can't be good" Yugi went inside to look around to see where she went. As he went in, Serenity was not in her bed and the walls of the room had cuts and a metal sword prop was on the floor in front of him. Yugi saw the bathroom door and saw the knob broken. "Oh no..." Yugi opened the bathroom door and what he saw in there was completely shocking. He gasped for air and saw Serenity, but he saw her lying on the shower wall motionless, covered in blood on her uniform. Yugi screamed from what he had witnessed and blacked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Yugi heard a voice. His vision became clear and saw that it was Tea.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked.

"We're in the gym." Rebecca answered. "You fainted and we brought you in here because Monokuma summoned us to be here anyway."

"Oh... but wait! Serenity, what about her? Where is she?!" The gym was in complete silence as nobody didn't want to tell him what happened to her. Kaiba ended up breaking the ice and told Yugi straight up.

"Serenity Kawai is dead." Yugi remembered what he saw before he blacked out and ended up running back to her room. Duke grabbed Yugi to keep him from running.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go!" Yugi screamed.

"Listen, just calm down." Duke lost his grip and Yugi ran off.

"No! I gotta see her! I have to-" before he could finish his sentence, Kaiba told him again.

"Serenity is dead without a doubt. We've been over this, Yugi. So, you'll have to get used to it."

"Then why are are here anyway?" Yugi told Kaiba. "Why the hell are we in the gym and not helping her?!" At that moment, Akio spoke up to Yugi.

"We're not here by choice, We're here because Monokuma summoned us here, like Rebecca explained earlier." Duke spoke up as Akio finished.

"We didn't have a choice. He put us in a corner and we couldn't object to his orders."

"It's best to do what he says to prevent anyone else from dying on us." Before they knew it, Monokuma's snickering was heard across the gym. Monokuma pooped out of the pedestal from the stage and made his presence known.

"Well, well, well! It seems you brats have a lot of questions that are needed to be answered. Well, I'm about to set it straight to you right now. You guys ended up finding one of your own classmates dead. heheheheh!"

"How do we know that is was YOU that killed her?!" said Yugi.

"No way. I wouldn't kill any of you. If I did, then what would be the point of this whole exercise?"

"If it wasn't you, then who could of done it?" Tea responded.

"Don't you know?! Serenity Kawai was killed by one of you!" Everyone gasped in shock from hearing him say that.

"Yep, you heard me for damn right. One of you is responsible for it in order to graduate early. Simple as that."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Yugi yelled as Monokuma continued.

"Hey, it's in the rulebook. You should have seen it coming by now. One of you killed Serenity and the culprit among you should be aware of it by now."

"OKAY! So, which one of you here killed Serenity?!" Duke yelled.

"Even if one of us killed her, there would be no way that person would admit it." Ryou had a good point about that theory.

"Well, it doesn't really matter who did it anyway." said Vivian.

"Well, don't look at me! I didn't do it!" Weevil screamed.

"Don't go putting the blame on me!" Mako told Weevil.

"Enough!" Kaiba yelled. There would be no use to point fingers. Let's just say the culprit is among us and only did it just to graduate here." When Monokuma heard that, he just laughed.

"Oh brother, that's way too good. WAY too good. UNBELIEVABLY GOOD, in fact!" he said. "But, this is the part where things get intense now!"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"It's a supplementary rule for Graduation." Akio stepped up and spoke the ruling. "You musn't let the other students find out you're the murderer. Am I right?"

"Man, this guy hits it right on the nail! Yes, Killing isn't enough. You gotta kill in a way the other students won't know that you did it."

"Commiting the perfect crime, basically?" Vivian asked Monokuma.

"Correct, Meatball head! Once a certain amount of time has passed after a murder, we will hold ourselves a Class Trial to review the results of said murder!" Everyone was a little confused about it as Monokuma explained in further detail. "In a Class Trial, you have a chance to debate who the murderer is. If you guess right, he or she will be getting a severe punishment as everyone is safe. But, if you get the wrong person, the innocent students will be punished instead. That's how the Class Trial works."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by punishment?" Weevil asked.

"Oh, simply put... a certain execution."

"Execution? What do you mean by that?" Rebecca asked Monokuma.

"Geez, do I have to spell it out to ya?! It means you will DIE! Smoked with poison gas, electric chair treatment, slicing and dicing, and so forth." Everyone was in shock from what they heard.

"That means, if we get the wrong guy, we'll all be killed?!" Tristan yelled.

"Exactly! And way to show that you not being the culprit." Tristan felt intimidated from Monokuma's words. " It will be a Quasi-jury style type of thing. YOU get to decide who's guilty."

When Junko heard that, she had enough of hearing Monokuma. "HEY! You're rules of this thing is complete shit!" Monokuma was surprised to hear that from her.

"What?"

"The hell are you talking about Class Trials for? I'm not gonna take part in that kind of crap!"

"And why not?" Monokuma asked.

"Don't give me that! Why do WE have to guess who the culprit is!"

"What a rude girl you are!"

"Look who's talking, Snuggles!"Junko yelled when pointing to Monokuma. "Killed or be killed, do what you want! I'm wanting no part of this!"

"I'm honestly feeling so scared of this evil force before me! But, just so we're clear, I'm NOT giving in to an evil chick like you! I fight to the end, THAT'S my style!" Monokuma stepped off the stage and onto the Gym floor. "If you must pass, you'll have to do it over my dead body!" And just in a flash, Junko stepped her heel on top of Monokuma, pinning him to the floor.

"There, done! You happy now?!" Monokuma was snickering from Junko's response and replied to her.

"The real question is are you?" Junko was a bit confused from that. "I warned you the first timenot to put acts of violence towards me. I'm not giving out second chances! I told you, beating me up would have consequences!"

All of a sudden, an alarm began to go off as Monokuma yelled out. "ACTIVATING Summoning Spell! Spear of Gungnir!" In an instant, spears appeared from out of the gym floor and pierced Junko straight into her body, jabbing into her vital organs as blood was spewing out of her. Everyone watched as they were in total shock from seeing another one of them die.

"This is weird.. This is how... I go out..?" The sprears retreated back into the floor, leaving a dead Junko lying on the ground.

"Blood..." Ryou said as he fainted fom seeing the dead corpse.

"I was trying to keep killing at a minimum, but I guess she had to learn the hard way. Now you know not to put your hands on me. Just get to work on your investigation on Serenity's death. The Class Trial will begin at 5 PM Sharp. Don't be late." Monokuma fled and disappeared in the pedestal.

"Well, at least we know it wasn't her that killed Serenity" said Kaiba.

"Now's not a time to be pointing fingers. We need to find clues and discover who ACTUALLY killed her." As Yugi said that, everyone searched for clues on how Serenity was murdered. Kaiba and Yugi went back to the scene of the crime. They looked for clues as Akio inspected the body of where she was cut. The others checked the other areas of the place for anything else. Tea managed to find a ripped piece of clothing by the gate that locked the furnace. For the next few hours, Yugi and the others had kept on investigating on who could have done it, but ran out of time and heard Monokuma's voice.

"Attention Lard Tards! The Class Trial is about to begin! All students report to the elevator!"

"I'm going to solve this case and find the one who did it." Yugi was determined to find the culprit responsible for Serenity's death.

* * *

The Class Trial is about to begin next chapter! So, what do you guys think? Who do YOU think killed Serenity and why? Can Yugi and the others be able to find the one responsible or will they all end up dead? Just leave your reviews below and let's see what you guys are thinking? I'll see you guys later. See You Next Time!


	4. The Class Trial Begins!

Hello people from Bed, Bath, and Beyond Infinity! I hope you guys ended up seeing how things went down last chapter. TWO are dead leaving 13 Students a suspect on who killed Serenity. Now let us get to the Class Trial and find out what they got. Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

The students remaining were in the elevator big enough to fit all of them in as they descended towards the Court Room. The clues that everyone found were very useful. Akio and Yugi found a secret message that Serenity wrote in blood before her death and a knife. Kaiba found the weapon that the killer may have used, Tea found a ripped piece of clothing that was burned, Mai also saw a broken glass ball next to the ripped cloth.

 _"Everyone here is on edge right now."_ Yugi saw everyone staring daggers at him thinking he mat be the one who caused Serenity's death. _"This Class Trial is do or die. To determine who killed Serenity. She and I know I didn't kill her. And I'm going to prove it!"_

The group exited the elevator and entered into the court room. They saw how it looked as there were stands in a complete circle. Each one had their names labeled down to a stand they were assigned to. Behind that is a chair to where Monokuma was sitting, waiting for them to come in.

"What do you think? Classy, isn't it?"

"Man, you got no style." said Joey.

"Hold on, before we start the trial, what's with the picture stands?" Akio saw two of the stands with pictures of those that already died. One with Junko's face and the other with Serenity. Both of which have a red marker "X" marked on the images.

"Just because these two are dead, doesn't mean we can exclude them from this trial!" Akio also pointed out something else.

"There's also 16 place stands. There were 15 of us when we began."

"Hell if I know, It's a court Room that a maximum of 16 people can participate in." said Monokuma. "Now let's cut the questions and get on with the Class Trial!"

 _"This is it. We can't make any false accusations... Everyone's life is on the line. Mine included."_ Yugi thought.

 **CLASS TRIAL IS IN SESSION!**

"Okay, let's begin the dicussion of the trial. But, where to start?" Tea asked.

"First thing's first, we start with the weapon that was used in the crime." said Akio.

"Like the knife that was used to stab Serenity." Duke added. "Without a doubt! It was the weapon used to kill her and stab her through the abdomen area."

"No duh, Sherlock!" Tristan told Duke.

"It is an important factor to the case because someone took the knife from the Kitchen." said Yugi.

"That would mean the one who took the knife from the kitchen did it." said Tea.

"Besides that, Yugi obviously did it, right?" Mako asked.

"No, Yugi couldn't have taken the knife from the Kitchen!" Tea replied as everyone caught that and listened to what Tea had to say. "I was in the kitchen last night with Mai."

"Just a sec, but who is Mai?" Weevil asked.

"Mai is me!" Everyone turned to her and knew who Mai was now. "That answer your question? I apologize if I didn't introduce myself sooner. Anyway, we were in the kitchen having lemon tea."

"That was because I was scared and asked Mai to stay with me."

"If you all were better detectives, what WOULDN'T you be able to say?!" Ryou responded.

"Even if there was an accomplice, the one who did the murder themselves is counted guilty, not the accomplice." Monokuma answered.

"Even so, you were probably the one who did it, Dancing Queen!" said Ryou.

"Calm down, Ryou!" Mai yelled. "I didn't finish. There was another person who walked in the kitchen while we were there."

"And why didn't you bring that up before?" Kaiba retorted.

"Because that person... isn't here... " said Tea.

"That would mean..."

"Yes, Serenity Kawai, she came into the kitchen and was the victim of said murder."

"Serenity? She took the knife?" Yugi became confused and didn't think she was that kind of person.

"That as much as we know about, at least." Mai told Yugi.

"At the time, we didn't think of it that much." Tea added.

"That would mean Serenity DID take the knife. The victim herself?" Kaiba felt confused about it.

"Then, she must have taken the knife for self-defense reasons." said Yugi as Kaiba continued.

"Even so, the knife she took from the Kitchen was taken and used against her. Hence the death." Kaiba turned to Yugi. "Look Yugi, it's too early to guess that you aren't a suspect in all this."

"Of course he did it!" Ryou blurted out.

"No, I didn't!"

"Trying to lead this discussion to a false direction? That's something, only a murderer would say!" said Weevil.

 _"Everyone still thinks I killed her. If they keep accusing me like this, everyone will die!"_ Yugi thought.

"Hold on!" Akio shouted. "Isn't it too early to think Yugi did the deed?" Everyone began to think and didn't know about that sooner. "There is evidence which proves Yugi wasn't the one responsible for this."

"Let's hear what this guy has to say." said Mai.

"Thank you. Now, Remember where the crime took place, the shower of the bathroom. Could the culprit easily enter in there?"

"What do you mean?" Mako asked as Yugi answered.

"The door to my bathroom door was broken and there were traces that definitely shown the door was broken.

"I bet you broke it to cover your hide!" Ryou yelled as Akio continued.

"No, it actually shows Yugi isn't the one that did it."

"What do you mean?" said Tristan. "If the only option is breaking the door down, then normally WOULDN'T you break it down? Because it was locked from the inside."

"NO! That's wrong!" Yugi shouted. "Only the girls bathroom doors can be locked during night hours and since Serenity and I switched rooms, but the boys bathrooms are the only ones that can't be locked. Am I right, Monokuma?"

"YEP! just the way I would have said it."

"If that's the case, why wouldn't the shower room open in Yugi's room?" Rebecca asked as Yugi explained again.

"The bathroom door already had issues when I tried using it." Everyone gasped from hearing that. "The culprit thought the door wouldn't open because it was locked from the inside. That's why whoever did it broke the doorknob."

"If Yugi actually did it, he wouldn't have to do all of that to open the door." said Akio.

"So, Yugi didn't do it?" Vivian asked.

"Exactly!" Yugi shouted as Akio turned to him.

"You aren't out of the woods yet, Yugi. Don't relax." he told Yugi. "Let's say the culprit is someone else here."

"Why would the culprit even think the shower was locked when the room belonged to a guy?" Vivian asked.

"That's because the culprit didn't know Yugi and Serenity switched rooms at the time."

"So, that means the murderer is everyone but Yugi!" Ryou shouted.

"So, who did kill Serenity?" Tristan asked as Duke had an idea.

"OKAY! For now, let's decide from the majority of us."

"Is that even a good idea?" said Mako.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Joey asked. "Reality wise, someone needs to do something about it.."

"Doesn't matter to this case anyway. Anyone have any questions?" Vivian asked as Tea spoke up.

"I have one. How did the killer even enter Yugi's room in the first place?"

"Maybe picking the lock?" Mako suggested.

"No!" Duke shouted "The doors to our rooms should have protection against picking."

"If that's the case, then I have an idea how." Weevil told everyone. "Serenity must have opened the door to the culprit in question."

"No, that can't be right." Yugi told Weevil. "Serenity wouldn't dare open the door to anyone. I told her before we switched rooms. She was shaking in fear when I saw her at my door that night."

"Then, what if her 'shaking in fear' was actually a cover up?" Everyone turned to Akio and continued his theory. "Yugi, to you, there would be a possibility she didn't want you to think of something. Do you know anything about this?" Akio pulled out a note that was written to Yugi.

 _"There is something I need to discuss with you. Please come to my room. Also, to find the correct room, please check the nameplates."_

"What is this?" Yugi asked.

"I script the pen marks that was on it. Turns out this was found in Yugi's room. Yugi, did you write this?" Akio gave Yugi the note to inspect this and he couldn't believe it.

"No, it's not my handwriting."

"Exactly, since the memo had a signature which was identified as Serenity's."

"But, why would she write this?"

"She must have used this to lure someone into the room." Yugi gasped in shock not knowing what Serenity would so a thing like that.

"If a top level Enthusiast would call that person out, she would call out Males in general." Weevil suggested. "I wouldn't fall for that since I'm not into girls like her."

"But, the signature on Serenity's memo said 'Please come to my room', right?" Vivian asked. "Even so, wouldn't that person go to Serenity's room where Yugi would be?"

"No, the killer went to Yugi's room."

"Why is that?" Tea asked Akio.

"Because not only the room owners switched rooms, but so did their name plates. If you guys checked the notes on the journals, it would be noticeable."

"Then the one targeted with the memo.." Rebecca said when Kaiba interrupted.

"Without a doubt went to Yugi's room where Serenity is."

"But, someone switched the name places." Akio mentioned. "I wonder who did this. Yugi, you couldn't have done it, right?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then, who did it?" Mako asked.

"There is only one possibility..." Yugi said softly. "The only other person who would know we switched rooms... was Serenity."

"Then, what's the point of calling somebody while switching rooms?" Tea asked.

"Serenity planned this probably." said Kaiba. "She must have planned to kill and intended to switch the name plates back after the murder. Then pin the blame on Yugi."

"No! That can't be!" Yugi told Kaiba.

"Well, here's how it would go." Kaiba added. "The flaw to her plan was being counterattacked by the person she targeted."

"Whoever did it must have used the sword lying on the floor!" said Joey.

"No, they probably used the sword to protect him or herself." Rebecca retorted as Joey sweatdropped in sadness. Kaiba continued the theory he was going with.

"The damage on the sheath suggests this. If everything went as planned, Serenity would be standing here with us with an innocent face.

"Then, why..." Yugi said to himself as Vivian answered his self question.

"Obvious question. To escape from here."

"But, it's not even funny that Serenity's plan backfired on her." Kaiba continued.

 _"Okay, think, if we don't catch this culprit, we're all gonna die!"_ Yugi thought.

"Well, if we don't have anything else to dicuss, we don't have any evidence." said Mako. Suddenly, Yugi had an idea. "There's no way around it, am I right?"

"No, there IS evidence!" Yugi shouted.

"Really, then tell us!" Mako demanded.

"The dying message!" Yugi told him.

"Exactly, the message Serenity had on the wall." Akio added.

"Didn't the message look like a bound of numbers?" Tea asked.

"If it was numbers, wouldn't it be spot on who it could be?" Tristan added. "Rebecca, you got ideas on this? You're a Programmer."

"True, but I couldn't tell what that message could be."

 _"Okay..."_ Yugi went back to his thoughts and went though it again. _"Serenity went in the bathroom to hide and because the door was opened forcefully, she was murdered by the knife that was taken from her."_

"THAT'S IT! I got it!" Everyone turned to Yugi and thinking he solved this case.

"The message written on the wall... is the killer's name!" the entire courtroom gasped in shock figuring out who did it.

"If you flip the message at a 180 degree angle, you'll see who did it. M A K O. That would be your name, right? Mako Ryota?!" Mako began to sweat a little.

"Your name is Mako Ryota?" Mai asked.

"No! I couldn't have done it!" Mako screamed.

"It was obvious that she wrote the message while lying on her back." Akio added as Yugi continued.

"And since she wrote it from that position, her frontal side, she wrote in a 180 degree position."

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you saying I was the one who killed her?! Stop forcing it!" Mako did his best to tell his side of the story, however Akio had an idea.

"If you didn't do, then why did you try getting rid of the evidence?" Mako had his eyes widened in fear from hearing his words.

"Of course!" Yugi responded. "The small pieces of the shirt that were left after being burned. and a Crystal ball that was broken as well."

"Of course! I saw that lying there by the furnace." Weevil added.

"Now that you mention it, I had my crystal ball missing. I guess someone used it for target practice" said Vivian.

"Well, Yugi, it's all making sense now." Akio told him.

"Here's how it played out." Yugi began to explain. "After killing Serenity, the culprit hurried to dispose the evidence. But, couldn't reach the incinerator. At that moment, the killer used Vivian's crystal ball and threw it towards the incinerator's burn button. For a normal person, impossible, but for someone confident, they had a keen eye to target the button from a distance if they always threw harpoons for a living. The culprit who got rid of the evidence was able to relax, but didn't notice that a small piece of clothing didn't make it into the furnace and fell to the floor, leaving perfect evidence. Therefore, the calculations for the culprit was off by a little. Am I right, Mako Ryota?!"

Mako felt tense as Yugi figured out that he may have did the crime. Everyone else began to stare at Mako thinking he may have done it.

"How about that, Mako. Do you have any objections to this?" Akio asked him. Mako was silent and began to shake, then slammed his fist on the stand.

"It's so damn obvious that I do! You are all Goddamn idiots! I can't accept such a thing!"

"The only one that would be strong enough to shoot a crystal ball at that distance from the gate was you, Mako!" said Yugi.

"No way! Unacceptable! Kaiba was the only one who could gain access to the Trash Room!" Mako said in defense.

"Even if Kaiba could get in to the room, there would be no point of him throwing the crystal ball."

"YOU DAMN JACKASSES! To use a crystal ball as evidence! It's an imagined assumption!" Mako did his best to defend himself, but Yugi had the facts that he did it.

"True, but it's not the only evidence that suggest you killed Serenity. The doorknob had loose screws in there."

"What about that?!" Mako shouted.

"Which tool could a person use to loosen the screws? Obviously, a screwdriver!"

"Your reason is completely absurd, you piece of shit!" Mako yelled.

"If I know right, the screwdriver from the toolkit would have done it."

"You Idiot! It's all an imagination in your head if there is no evidence! I can't accept this shit!"

"Then, I'll prove it! Mako, would you show us your toolkit?" Mako stopped in his place and froze in fear. "Mako's toolkit would have signs of it being used."

"If you did use it, would you care to explain where and how you used it?" Kaiba asked.

"There's no point. His excuses are worthless now since he's already lost this case." Mako was frozen in his own world as he could not move. His legs became stiff as sweat began to drop from his face.

"Hehehehehe... As much as I love to see this conflict go on any further, I think this discussion has a result. Now, shall we start voting?!" said Monokuma. "In front of you are decider monitors. it has each of your faces on it to determine who the killer is."

The students have begun the voting to decide who was responsible for the murder and as the results, a slot machine appeared above them and the slots kept turning to see who the students voted for. As the slots stopped, it all landed on Mako's face.

"YEAH! You got it right! The murderer that killed Serenity Kawai was none other than the High-Class Fisherman, Mako Ryota!"

"Why Mako! Why'd you kill her?!" Tristan yelled.

"You wanna know why?" Mako told him softly. "I was about to die myself. Which is why I had to kill her. You would have done the same thing if you were in MY shoes!" Mako dropped down to his knees as tears began to pour out of his eyes. "I did it in self-defense. I had no choice..."

Well, since you guys found the guilty one, I say that it's time for his punishment!" Mako gasped in fear as he heard Monokuma. "Let's get this punishment done right away!"

"NO! Let me outta here! Let me out!" Mako was trying to leave and escape the place in fear."

"First-Class Fisherman Mako Ryota, a Special Punishment has been prepared for YOU!" Mako screamed out in fear as Monokuma grabbed a small hammer. In front of him was a big red button. Monokuma pressed it began his punishment.

 _MAKO RYOTA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! PUNISHMENT BEGIN!_

Out of nowhere, Mako was strapped down with rope from his upper chest and began getting dragged into a huge pool. Inside the pool were whirlpools being surrounded below him. Mako was squirming for his life a Monokuma entered in on a pirate ship with a small harpoon cannon at the ready. The other students were watching behind the metal gates that kept them out.

 **Punishment: The Ultimate Whaling**

Monokuma began to shoot the harpoons at Mako was taking the blows tied up. Monokuma circled Mako as he kept spinning around him shooting Harpoons straight through Mako. Sure enough, he began to spit out blood from his mouth. The inside of his rib cage began to crack. Harpoons began to rain from the sky and shot Mako in the head and heart. Sure, enough, the harpoons shot the rope as Mako fell into the pool as he was dead. The gates opened up and everyone saw what they witnessed and Mako was confirmed dead.

"YEAH! Extreme! I felt that adrenaline rush!" said Monokuma.

"Whoa... insane..." said Tea. But, she wasn't the only one. Everyone else were in shock seeing that he paid the price of a murder. Even Yugi who had to standby and watch another student die right in front of him.

"NO! No more...!" Rebecca weeped.

"You might as well get the idea of the outside world out of your head and get used to living here for eternity." Monokuma laughed after what he said.

"You..." Yugi said to Monokuma. "You piece of-" Before he stepped to him, Akio stopped Yugi from doing anything reckless.

"Calm down for now. If you really want to avenge Serenity's death." Yugi had nothing else to do. He just had to keep calm for now.

* * *

Well, that was one Class Trial that only took me literally a day to do, but I hope you guys enjoyed that case. When someone else dies, that's when the next case will take place. So, until that day comes, leave your reviews and I will be sure to bring in the next big chapter that I shall ever write. See You Next Time! (I need a nap)


	5. Raise the Stakes for Survival

Hey guys, I am back to bring you all another chapter to this murder Mystery High school story. I know you guys may not like the deaths that much, but I will do my best not to kill off the good ones. So, place your bets on who gets killed next. Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

After the Trial, Yugi was lying on his bed thinking about what transpired in that room. Seeing someone be killed right in front of him, that was too much for him to go through already.

"I can't believe it." Yugi looked back and remember seeing three of his classmates die. Serenity, then Junko, and now Mako. Yugi suddenly heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door to see Akio there.

"Yugi, may I come in?" Yugi nodded and let Akio inside of his room. Yugi sat down on his bed as Akio stood across from him. "Listen Yugi, I know you are still trying to deal with the fact that our classmates have been killed. But, that doesn't mean that they would want YOU to quit." Yugi just looked down to the floor hiding his eyes into his hair. "Yugi, this is tough on all of us, not just you. If Serenity was still alive and not Mako, she would have turned traitor against you. To that bear, it's Survival of the Fittest, but we will find a way out. Okay?"

"Yeah... I got it..." Akio headed toward the door and closed it shut. As he left, Yugi got up from his bed and rushed into the Multimedia Room. In a small trash bin, he found Serenity's movie from home and wanted to see what made her break down like she did. Yugi inserted the disc into the computer and began watching it. He saw all of Serenity's Enthusiasm Club members as she was the President and a dozen more were behind her.

 _"Serenity's Enthusiasm Club. Her members had been behind her all the way. But, that's just a picture."_ As the movie continued, he began to hear Monokuma's voice in the audio. _"However, due to some 'little' accident, they all were dead to the floor. How did this happen? Let's just say a lot of bad shit went down and caused it. hue hue hue hue!"_ Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. He saw all of Serenity's club members down on the grass of a park and completely motionless. Yugi knew Monokuma would be behind all of this, but needed more info.

"Monokuma..." Yugi said to himself. When he finished the movie, Monokuma was heard over the intercom.

 _"Attention all students, it is now 10:00 pm, which means lights out! Time to go beddy bye!"_ Yugi went back to his room and waited until morning to try and collect himself from what he went through in the Class Trial.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

"Attention all students. Time to wake up. Also, after a Class Trial, a new floor will open up for you! If I don't see enough credential, ignorants kids like you will be bored of it quick! Anyway, enjoy the new floor!" As Monokuma finished, the gates to the 2nd Floor had opened up.

"The gates that blocked the stairwell opened up and gave us access to the 2nd Floor. It had a locker Room, Library, a Weight Room for both guys and girls, and even a Sauna." Yugi was lost in his thoughts searching the 2nd Floor with his other classmates until Tea pats him on his back.

"Hey, cheer up, Yugi." she told him. "If we can try to work together, we can all get out of this in one piece." Yugi sighed and responded back.

"Yeah, your right. Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"Don't get your hopes up." Kaiba told the two. "A murder will happen eventually and everyone here will be a suspect on who did it. Putting it simple, we'll all turn traitor on each other soon."

"HEY! Just to make sure we don't have more sacrifices, lets just try to get along and catch Monokuma before he catches us." Rebecca implied.

"Don't bother, whoever is behind all of this seems to posses power beyond our control." said Vivian.

"If that's the case, then what do we do in the meantime?" Tristan asked.

"Like I said before, we follow the rules around here and hopefully we are still alive at the end of all this." said Akio.

The students were busy checking out the Library and searching for anything suspicious, but failed. Kaiba found a small laptop computer, but it would not turn on.

"Looks like this is busted." he said.

"If it's still able to get to the internet, we would be able to find all the information that we need." Akio responded. "Rebecca, can you get it working?"

"I can try, but I won't make any promises." Rebecca took the laptop and carried it around with her.

"What did you find, Yugi?" Yugi checked the drawers from each desk and found a sealed envelope, addressed from the principal of Domino High School. Yugi opened up the letter and found a report to the Board of Education.

"It says that this school has been declared for closure. The principal said quote 'As soon as I resolve this problem, this school will resume classes.' What does that mean?"

"If I had to guess, this school was already closed down beforehand." Akio's guess could have been right about this, however Kaiba had a theory.

"Whoever is behind all of this must have taken control of this school and turned this into his own personal prison for us." Kaiba placed his hand on a pile of books next to him. "I found these books, most of them are flash-fiction genre. I even found a back room. These books are actually prison logs of the most senile serial killers in history."

Yugi left Kaiba alone with his books as he headed back down towards the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of the students. Yugi walked in to see Duke and Tristan arguing over who is better.

"NO WAY, I AM WAY TOUGHER THAN YOU!" Tristan screamed.

"I bet! You couldn't even beat your way out of a paper bag!" Duke yelled back. Both of them turned to Yugi as they needed a judge for their little competition. "Yugi! You're gonna be our judge to see which one of is is better!"

"What?! Me? Why?" Yugi had no idea what he was about to get himself into. Yugi was picked up by both Duke and Tristan and ran straight towards the weight room.

"You'll see! I'll show this guy he has no way in hell he can beat me!" Tristan and Duke ran to the Weight Room as Yugi was forced to watch them compete with each other. Duke and Tristan started on the treadmills as they maxed out the speed capacity. Both were equally matched. Next, they went into the Pool area to see who could swim faster, but both men tied that. Finally, Duke and Tristan went into the sauna to see who could stand the heat more.

"You gonna give up?!" Tristan asked Duke.

"No way! I'm just getting started!" Yugi watched these two putting their bodies at risk, seeing as they don't want to quit.

"You guys alright in there?" Yugi yelled. Yugi was outside the sauna door watching those two overheat themselves.

"Come back in the morning, Yugi, this is just between us now!" Duke yelled as Yugi nodded and left.

On another part of the school, Tea, Rebecca, and Mai were heading into the Girls Weight Room. Before they went in, Monokuma appeared on a nearby screen.

"Hello ladies! Hope you enjoyed the new digs on this floor."

"Its fine and all, but what's with the camera right at the door?" Tea asked.

"I'll show ya!" Monokuma pressed a button to reveal a Gatling Gun coming out from the ceiling. "You see, whenever a guy goes into the girls weight room and Vice-Versa, they will be immediately gunned down with this gun and be terminated from this school. Those electric handbooks I gave you kids are the only things that is getting you in there."

"Okay, but what if someone borrows someone else's handbook to get into the other locker room areas?" Rebecca responded.

"OH CRAP!" Monokuma yelled. "I didn't think about that! Well, its going in now! Man, I'm good!" He typed in a new rule that nobody is allowed to let another student borrow their electronic handbook.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi had just woke up from what he had to deal with yesterday with Duke and Tristan fighting against each other on who would beat who. As Yugi walked into the Cafeteria, he saw the two actually being friends to each other. No arguing or anything, just smiling and talking about what the two had in common.

"Well, it looks like you two are all cheery this morning." Mai exclaimed as Tristan answered.

"Well, we just went and decided that we are both equals to each other, right Duke?"

"You got that right, my brother!" Both of them laughed in unison as the two kept talking to each other. "We should thank you, Yugi. You really brought up a huge bond between us."

"I actually liked it better when they hated each other." said Tea.

"Hahaha... A mere woman would not understand the bond between two men as friendship between men is thicker than blood!"

"So, who won the contest from yesterday?" Yugi asked.

"That's no longer an issue. Just forget it ever happened." As Duke explained, Weevil was bringing Vivian her tea. However, she threw a glass cup to the floor.

"Wait, what are you doing madame Vivian?!" Weevil asked.

"I don't like my tea with milk." she said. "I prefer my tea with royal milk. Nice and brewed in."

"Well, you don't have to throw the cup." said Weevil.

"JUST BRING MY DRINK TO ME, YOU SHRIMP!" Vivian's face of intimidation scared Weevil back into the kitchen making her another cup. "Thank you..."

As they were having breakfast, Monokuma appeared on the screen in the cafeteria. "Attention all students, please report to the gymnasium immediately for an emergency announcement!"

As they heard that, the remaining 12 students rushed to the gymnasium to see what Monokuma had wanted. About ten minutes later, they made it to the gym and waited for Monokuma to appear. Monokuma from out of the podium appeared right in front of the students and began to speak.

"Since I am short on time right now, I'll just cut to the chase. Lately, there has not yet been a "Black", so I thought I'd spice things up a little by giving you guys a new motive." Monokuma pulled out envelopes and each one had all their names on them. Monokuma threw them into the air and scattered to their respective owners. "In these envelopes are your most embarrassing moments and most deepest secrets of your past. The kind of secrets only YOU would hide!"

Everyone had opened their envelopes and saw that Monokuma had their secrets without their knowing. Most were in shock, a few unfazed. Yugi had opened his and revealed a secret only he knew. "'Yugi Mutou wet the bed until 4th Grade.' Well, it's not embarrassing as much, but it would be if anyone here found out about it."

"You all have 24 hours until the "Black" is revealed. If nobody is found the "Black", then I'll expose your secrets out to the entire world! Okay, bye..." Monokuma disappears again as everyone were still in questions.

"How did that bear manage to find out our secrets?" Tea asked.

"I just don't want anyone to know my deep secret..." Bakura said as he shook in fear.

 _'Everyone is on edge right now. Am I second guessing myself?'_ Yugi and the others left the Gym and went on with their day.

 **ANOTHER DAY LATER**

"MORNING EVERYONE!" Yugi awoke from Monokuma's teleprompter in his room. "Did you all sleep well? It seems something has happened to a classmate of yours." As Yugi heard what Monokuma said, he immediately got out of bed and rushed straight to the Cafeteria. As he got there, he saw Joey, Mai, Tea, and Kaiba in there.

"you're late, Yugi." said Joey.

"Maybe, it's happened again." said Mai.

"Don't say that." Tea told Mai. "I mean it's just an embarrassing moment. Who'd wanna kill someone over that?"

"Do you really think that?" They all turned to Kaiba who sat in his seat. "Because I think there's someone that thinks differently." Kaiba stood up from his seat. "We should check it out. Yugi, come with me."

Yugi followed Kaiba as they both left the Cafeteria and headed up to the Second Floor in front of the Women's Changing Room.

"Seems suspicious...Real suspicious, don't you think?" said Kaiba.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaiba walked toward the door. "We can't go in there! It's the girls room!" Kaiba turned the door as it opened up.

"Huh? It's open?" After that, Monokuma's voice was heard over the intercom.

 _"As of now, the changing room locks are disabled for investigation purposes."_ Kaiba entered into the room and what he saw left him shocked without words. Yugi walked in and saw the same thing and gasped in shock. What they saw was Rebecca hanged like she was on a cross. Keeping here hanged were two poles of arm-bars and extension cords tied to her wrists. Yugi screamed and stumbled to the floor from seeing Rebecca dead. Kaiba walked up closer and saw a message in blood.

"Hmm.. 'Bloody Fever!' It's like we're dealing with a mass murderer here." As Kaiba saw the message, Duke ran in and checked on them.

"I heard screaming, what hap-" Duke was at a loss for words, seeing someone dead. When the three were witnessing this, Monokuma's voice was heard over the intercom.

"Three students has just found another dead corpse. You know what that means, find the clues and figure out who did the deed. You got till 3 PM this afternoon."

"3 PM, that gives us five hours to figure out this case." Yugi said to himself.

As everyone inspected the crime scene, they had found a couple of clues that would lead to who killed Rebecca.

"I drank some coffee yesterday and spilled a little on the carpet, but for some reason, its gone." Mai told Yugi.

"The victim had received a heavy blow to the head. Someone used a heavy weapon against her." Death by a blunt weapon was another clue. "And being tied up by extension cords." Akio pointed out both clues as he turned to Yugi. "So, that being said, it had to be someone who knew where these were."

"If I remember right, I saw a few extension cords in the Library." Yugi mentioned.

"Then, I may have a hunch who may have killed her, Yugi." Akio responded. Overtime, Yugi checked the Men's locker room and noticed the poster in the room. He saw that there was blood on the poster, but not on the other in the Women's locker room. As a few hours passed, Monokuma was heard over the intercom.

 _"Attention all students, pleas report to the elevators for the Trial Room at once!_ " Everyone did what he said and was on their way there.

 _"It's time to find out who killed her. I don't want anyone else to fall victim to Monokuma's sick game!"_ Yugi thought.

* * *

Okay, class trial will begin next chapter to decide who was responsible for Rebecca's death! But, I apologize if this chapter took me a while to finish. So, leave your reviews and see what you guys think. Until then, I will see you all in the next chapter. See You Next Time!


	6. Second Class Trial Begins!

Hello guys. I know that I am really getting lazy with these chapters nowadays, but I assure you that I, THE MAN with IMAGINATION (echos) will bring you guys these murderous time to try and write so you can read for amusement. Speaking of which, time for me to get to it! Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Yugi and the other have managed to gather as much clues as they could as they entered into the elevator to the Class Trial Room. The remaining students have felt the elevator come to a stop as they saw the Trial Room look different as it had Egyptian hieroglyphics on the walls and Rebecca's picture was added in her podium due to her death.

"I guess the bear does a lot of scenery changes every time we come in here." said Weevil.

Monokuma had suddenly appeared in the air and lands into his chair. "Now then, with another student gone, it's time to find out who killed Rebecca Hopkins in this trial!"

 _"I am gonna make sure that the killer is found out. Even if it means losing another friend, I have to figure this out. I hope I can pull it off."_ Yugi thought.

 **CLASS TRIAL IN SESSION!**

"Okay, first thing we need to know is what type of weapon that the killer used to murder Rebecca with." said Mai.

"If you ask me, it probably was something blunt. My guess it was just a baseball bat." said Joey.

"NO! That's Wrong!" said Yugi.

"You're right, I just wasn't thinking that hard." Joey replied.

"We saw no bats at the crime scene, so I highly doubt that there would be one involved." said Weevil.

"Well, we know this!" Everyone turned their attention towards Akio. "We know that the victim was tied with extension cords to have her look like she was on a cross."

"Also, we know that the victim was murdered with just that blunt shot to the head." said Vivian.

"We already covered that part!" Joey exclaimed.

"Enough of this." Kaiba retorted. "I think it's high time we rack our brains and see who could have killed Rebecca. Do you want to discuss it among yourselves or should I say it to give you geeks a clue?"

"You know who killed her?" Tristan yelled.

"Yes. the murderer of Rebecca Hopkins was in fact, Thief King Bakura!" The room stood silent as they all turned towards Ryou.

"Yeah, right. That Thief King from the news years ago? Please..." said Joey.

"But, that would make Ryou the one who did it. How does that all add up?" Tea asked.

"Because the Thief King always leaves a message behind after he murders someone. Also, every one of his victims are found crucified." Kaiba was spot on as Yugi added in details.

"Kaiba and I found out this information when we read the murder files about him in the Library. What Kaiba is saying is the truth."

"Thus, seeing her in that state. It would be that the murder was by that same killer."

"So, you're saying that we have a serial killer among our ranks?" Vivian asked.

"Exactly. And that person is a descendant of Ryou Bakura!" Kaiba pointed out to Ryou as he was in complete shock and confusion.

"Wait, hold on a minute. I didn't do it!" Ryou told Kaiba.

"That's not fair! Ryou faints at the slightest sight of blood. And anyone THAT squeamish wouldn't be able to do something like that." Tea told Kaiba.

"He's here, but at the same time NOT here." said Kaiba.

"Just give it to us straight, Rich Boy! Lives are at stake here!" Joey told Kaiba.

Yugi pondered at what Kaiba meant by what he said. _"The killer is here, but he's NOT here. Kaiba's telling us something that he wants us to find out."_ Yugi took that time to think and then it hit him! "Multiple Personality Syndrome!"

"The file said that the Thief King was suffering from a disease known as Multi-Personality Syndrome!" Yugi told everyone.

"NO! You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone, Kaiba!" Ryou yelled.

"Why not let the man in question explain it to us. Bring him out, now!" Kaiba demanded as Ryou fainted from the stress. Everyone saw him fall, but then risen back up with a different look on his face. Ryou's eyes became more sharper and his hair became a little more wild than before.

"Guess it's my time to shine now, ain't it bitches?!" Everyone was shocked to see a different side to Ryou. "Well, ain't that a kick in the baby making machine, eh?! Well, you all now know who I am. The **Super High School-Level Assassin: Thief King Bakura!** Ryou was just the name I was given. Sadly, I have to share a mind with my other half that's been keeping me down!"

"Geez, what happened to you?!" Duke yelled as Bakura just laughed at the remark.

"Not a lot, unless you all actually like what you're seeing!"

"This new persona is something else. Nothing like Ryou. And I don't like it one bit." said Mai.

"And there you have it, our culprit of this murder is Thief King Bakura! Since Ryou didn't want anyone finding out about his secret, it would be an oppurtunity for him to strike while nobody knew." said Kaiba until Bakura laughed again.

"You really are smart for someone that rich of an heir. TOO BAD YOU LEFT OUT ONE THING! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO DID THE DEED!"

"Why should we believe a serial killer anyway?" said Mai.

"I'd rather believe a rodent than believe a murderer." Tea added.

"We already established he is a serial killer, but are we certain that Bakura actually did it?" Yugi said to everyone.

"It's obvious. This murder and all of his other murders... They match up just the same." said Kaiba.

"It's close, but not enough!" said Yugi.

"What are you getting at, Yugi?" Kaiba asked until Bakura interrupted.

"Told you I didn't kill her, so eat it, Sherlock!" Kaiba gasped at what he said. "I take pride to what I do and it's all about putting it into details."

"He's right!" Yugi added. "The Thief King's victims are always stabbed to death, no blunts to the head were found on the victims, just stab wounds. And the extension cords, The Thief King always stabs the victim to the wall with daggers. Not wrapping them up with wires."

"Give the kid a cigar! I hang my victims to the wall like trophies! I don't like them in a pile on the floor when the cops find them!" Yugi sweat-dropped after hearing what Bakura said and continued. "What's the one thing that all my victims had in common?!"

Yugi thought it over and looked back at the records again. "That's right! The Thief King only kills specific people: Young Kids and Rich Heirs!"

"This kid hit it right on the nail! I only go after the high-priced or the very weak. When they let their guard down, I go after them when they least expect it!"

"We're not here to talk about that, we're trying to see the culprit responsible!" Kaiba told them.

"Stuff it, Assface!" Kaiba froze from hearing that insult. "I stick to my style, even if it blows my damn cover!" Bakura suddenly reveals two daggers in both his hands. "I got more if anyone is in the mood for a blood bath!"

"Shut it already, crucifixions are your thing! Knives or not! It said so in the police file!" yelled Tristan.

"Isn't that why we thought it was the REAL Thief King and not some copycat?" Tea asked.

"There's only one other person who knew that detail: Kaiba!" Everyone gasped. "You said it yourself when we were in the Library that you had the exact same files back at your home. Frankly, I think that's a motive."

"Kaiba's the copycat killer?!" Weevil screamed.

"So, you knew about that before you even enrolled in this school." said Vivian.

"What do you have to say for yourself?! Answer us that!" Duke yelled. Kaiba stood silent and calm from all of that.

"I say: where's your evidence?"

"Well, there is the extension cords that were found holding up Rebecca." Akio explained. "Those extension cords were only found in the Library, in which you spent most of your time in."

"I get it. So, you're saying I killed Rebecca in the Girls' Changing Room and set the corpse in there to think a serial killer did it, am I right?" said Kaiba.

 _"Kaiba's back is against the wall here. How is he this calm?"_ Yugi thought. " _Wait. Did the murder really take place in the Girls Locker Room?_ " Yugi thought back about Mai spilling her drink on the carpet seeing that it was gone at the crime scene. Then, noticing the poster in the room spattered in blood. "Hold on. Did the murderer actually switched stuff around between rooms to throw us off?"

"What do you mean?" asked Vivian.

"There was a bikini girl poster in the girls room and an idol boy band in the boys room, but don't you think the posters should be the other way around?" Everyone pondered about Yugi's remark and it made a lot more sense to them. "Meaning that Rebecca couldn't have been killed in the Girls Changing Room, but the Boys Changing Room instead."

"Then, how did she get into the Boys Changing Room in the first place?" Joey asked Yugi. "And it still doesn't add up if Kaiba did it or not."

"Whether you agree with it or not, I didn't kill her." said Kaiba as everyone is in shock from what he said. "I found the corpse in the Girls Changing Room so I simply set it up to look that way."

"Are you really fucking with us right now?!" Tristan yelled.

"I wanted to test you and see if the real culprit would mess up as well." Kaiba replied to him.

"Like we would believe you!" Duke said to him.

"Believe what you want, you'll just be convicting the wrong person. If you want to stay alive, then help me find the culprit!" Everyone got back on topic on the killer. "Now then, let's get back to our little guessing game."

"So, let's go over this again." said Vivian. "How could the killer be able to enter through both changing rooms?"

"I was able to find the handbooks from our other deceased students in the entrance hall." Akio told everyone.

"What does that mean?" Tea asked as Akio continued. "It's possible that the person was able to get in the Girls Changing Room using their Handbook."

"But, Mako's Handbook stopped functioning after he died." Tea responded as Akio continued on with his theory. "Right, which means the real culprit had to have been male."

"But, isn't using someone else's Handbook against the rules?" Vivian asked.

"It prohibited someone from LENDING them their Handbook." Yugi told her. "It didn't say anything about borrowing it."

"That's right kiddos!" Monokuma said while he had a pot of honey.

"So, the culprit is male?" said Weevil. "That said, do we have any leads?"

Yugi has been thinking over on who could have seen Rebecca before her death. "Wait, Vivian, didn't you see Rebecca last before she was killed?"

"Yes, I have. She carried a duffel bag with a tracksuit inside."

"But, we never saw it at the crime scene. It must have been disposed of." said Akio. "Who else has any leads?"

"If I'm not mistaken, there were different colored tracksuits provided for us." said Yugi.

"I wouldn't even wear those types of tracksuits. None of them had my size at all! I was too small in size for it." said Weevil.

"I chose a white one." said Joey.

"So, do you think Rebecca went with someone to pick out tracksuits with?" Tea asked.

"That's it! They must have picked the same tracksuit color!" said Tristan.

"So, that being said someone had a blue tracksuit like hers." Duke responded until everyone stared at him. "Too bad mine is Red."

"Should have kept your mouth shut!" Yugi said to Duke. "What are you saying?!"

"It seems Yugi wasn't the only one who caught that." Akio responded. "We never said what color tracksuit she had with her. So how did you know her tracksuit was blue?" Duke had no response to that question, his eyes began to widen from everyone staring at him. "You just dug your own grave, Duke."

"More like he dug it himself, idiot." said Kaiba.

"Wait a minute!" Tristan shouted. "There is no way my bro could have done something like that!" Tristan walked up to Duke and grabbed him by his collar. "Tell them, man! Tell them that you didn't do this! They're just wrong! There has to be a missing link this! PLEASE! TELL ME!" Duke stood there silently and had no choice but to be silent.

"Let's look at the murder again. This will prove whether the reasoning was right or not." said Yugi. "It's night time and Rebecca was picking out her Tracksuit and chose Blue. She then went towards the Changing Rooms, but how did she get in to the Boys Changing Room? Someone left it open for her to meet her in there. The person she was meeting with killed her with the dumbbell inside the Boys Changing Room. After the murder, the culprit had to switch things between rooms to disguise the crime scene. For how he got into the Girls Changing Room, he must have used hers, Serenity's or Junko's Handbook to get in. That's how the culprit was able to switch the crime scene. Isn't that right, Duke Otogi?!"

"Yeah, it's true. I did it. I killed her." Duke told everyone.

"Duke, please. What're you saying?!" Tristan was starting to shed tears.

"Monokuma, just start the votes. please." Duke pleaded.

"Alright then!" Monokuma said as he shattered his honey pot on the floor.

"Wait! Hold on!" Tristan pleaded as Monokuma got tired of waiting.

"Nope! No time! Its time to grab your pads and press the button to see who is the Guilty Gus!"

"WAIT!" But, it was too late as the Slot Machine descended from above the room again and began to shuffle the slots to see who was voted. The slots came to a halt as they all stopped on Duke's face.

"Well, you got it right, folks. The culprit behind the murder of Rebecca Hopkins was none other than the Gambler himself, Duke Otogi!" said Monokuma. "But, the vote was not unanimous. Voting for yourself though Tristan, not a smart move. Sadly, you were saved by a majority vote."

"I don't believe it!" said Yugi.

"I'm sorry guys." Duke told them, but only enraged Tristan.

"WHY man?! Why'd you do it?! WHY?!"

"I think I can explain that part for him." Monokuma took out a note showing Rebecca's secret. "Since Rebecca was born, she was one of the most intelligent beings in the world. When she turned 2, her parents went to great lengths to ensure that she has a very bright future, so they put her into the most advanced classes and programs that had gone through. By the time she turned 7, she already had began her enrollment here in Domino. Annoyingly, she didn't want anybody to know about her age, so if anyone knew, the other kids would end up giving her a hard time. A year later, she enrolled in this Despair of a school, hoping nobody would give her a hard time up until now, forcing herself to tell her age and be accepted. She lied about being 16 and told them because of a late growth spurt. She decided to become stronger and be more like her age. And who did she turn to, you may ask?" Everyone turned to Duke.

"Yeah, it's all true. Rebecca told me about her secret."

"A man who gambles everything, even his own life, should know that when it comes to a high risk, things tend to take a wrong turn. Rebecca showed the true courage that Duke was longing to become." said Monokuma. "But, there's a secret that Duke hid because of his big gambles. He left his parents for dead!" Everyone gasped from what Monokuma had said.

"I didn't want to. I was just scared! When I turned 13, my parents threw this huge party for me to celebrate me turning into a teenager. They paid for everything that was put right in front of me. But, when the party was about to be over, a rival mafia gang came after my parents and I had to leave, preventing my death. The mafia gang that came into my home took everything from me, my stuff, the money, even my parents lives. One of the butlers carried me out of there to ensure my safety. When I was put into a new home, my butler was killed shortly after by the same gang. I couldn't do anything, I was alone, and when she showed up..." Duke began to shed a couple tears at this point "Rebecca walked up to me and wanted to be who she wanted to be. When I heard that come out of her mouth, I just went and killed her!"

Everyone began to shed tears themselves, some angered, some cried their eyes out as Duke continued

"I just straight up killed her! I watched helplessly as someone I loved died in front of me, only to end up becoming the one thing I set out to prevent. Being a killer. I did something terrible and now I'm the one paying for it!"

"But, you destroyed her handbook to protect her secret of finding out her age." Duke looked up and turned to Akio. "The broken Handbook I found wasn't Mako's, instead it was yours. It was during that sauna battle between you and Tristan. It overheated and melted in there. Which is how you found a way to break the Handbooks." Tristan was in tears as was Duke who began to shed more tears. Yugi did the same thing.

"Well, if we're done with this tear-jerking! And it's the greatest of ALL Despairs!" Monokuma was about ready to push the red button.

"What do you mean?" said Mai.

"What is it with asking for more meanings?! It's meaningless!" said Monokuma.

"Whatever, Bear. I'll still walk out of here victorious." Kaiba retorted.

"Well, I get the feeling we might be good friends in this one." Monokuma replied as Kaiba quickly responded.

"Know this Monokuma, the minute I win this competition, I plan to eliminate you from existence! That's a guaranteed promise!"

"Well, I look forward to it when that time comes, but for now. it's PUNISHMENT TIME!"

"Wait a minute! PLEASE!" Tristan begged.

"Time to start the punishment for the Gambling Man, Duke Otogi! Spoiler Alert: I think you might like it! It's time to start the punishment for the High-Risking Gambler!"

"NO! PLEASE! NOOOOO!" Tristan yelled.

"I'm sorry, bro. Please, do this for me. Survive, that's all I ask."

As Duke said that as his last words, Monokuma has brought up the red button and pressed it with a tiny hammer as the punishment began.

 _DUKE OTOGI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! PUNISHMENT BEGIN!_

All of a sudden, there was a huge casino scenery appearing within the room. In there was a huge ball that Duke was pushed in by Monokuma. He brought out a giant roulette table that the purpose for the ball that Duke was put in. Duke was locked down tight within his seat.

 **Punishment: The "En Prison" Roulette!**

Duke began rolling as he was shot straight inside of the roulette spinner as Duke kept on rolling around within the ball. The spinner and ball's combined spinning made Duke completely dizzy to the point where he will fall unconscious. However, the roulette did not stop spinning and the ball kept going faster. Monokuma watched as it created a shining light and flashed right in front of them. When the roulette came to a complete stop, the ball landed on "00" and the ball's door began to open. The inside was empty. There was a machine at the bottom of the roulette, lights flashed as a door popped out to see Duke turn into nothing but butter.

"Do not worry Duke, your soul is gone, but I'm sure that its gone to a 'butter' place! hehehehehehe!"

Tristan was screaming to the top of his lungs watching his friend get destroyed by his punishment.

"I don't believe this is happening." said Yugi. "I'm becoming to fragile to the point I might go insane. While hearing Tristan's cries from watching another friend die right in front of us. I was painfully reminded of this again."

* * *

Well, this was complete hell just to finish, but I managed to finish it, but the next chapter to this story is going to be in the works as we speak. I'm not dead, but I will rise back up. With another one dead, who will be next to be dead on the floor with blood? I do not know because I have to see myself. Until then, leave those reviews and I shall return, even though it will take some time for me to finish the next few chapters. See You Next Time!


	7. Justice, Money, and Murders Galore!

What is up everybody! I have returned. The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos) ain't done writing these stories for you. Because I want to finish this as fast as I possibly can before I have to go through things. So, without further delay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

Everyone was still on edge after watching another one of their friends die right in front of them. It was the 1:00 AM and Tea was lying in her bed in tears after watching the massacre from earlier. She was not able to sleep after seeing the demise of Duke Otogi.

"I can't take this... I don't want anyone else to die... but I need to stay strong..." She was too afraid and yet, she got up, got dressed and went towards the kitchen. "Maybe some water will clear my head. And maybe a doughnut while I'm at it."

As she was walking, she saw a strange green glow coming from the Bathhouse Locker Room. As she peeked in, she went pale like she was looking at a ghost and screamed in fear.

 **THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

The shutters opened up from the Second Floor of the High School to have the remaining students gain access to the Third Floor and unlocked some new rooms: The Rec Room, The Phys. Science Lab, The Art Room, and Art Storage Room. As the remaining students went up there, Yugi was lost in thought about the recent death of his friends.

 _"A new floor opened up because Rebecca was killed by Duke. Why is this mastermind doing this to us? Making us murder each other one after the other? The third floor opened up for us and we scoped everything out. The windows were barred shut up here too. This despair that was on our heads wasn't gonna go away anytime soon. As for Tristan, he's been real quiet ever since Duke's Punishment."_

Everybody was sitting in the Cafeteria as they were tired from their search. A few minutes later, Monokuma appears on the screen in the Cafeteria.

"Hello Students, I want all of you to report to the Gymnasium at once! Don't dawdle now, I got something that may interest you."

Kaiba and Ryou were the first two to make it to the Gym before anyone else did.

"Man, you guys are fast!" said Joey.

"Say, where's the Thief King?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" Ryou said as he tuned away from them.

"He ended up sneezing, causing the deadly Thief King to recede back into his mind. We're just waiting on what that Bear wants from us."

"Oh good, everyone is here!" said Monokuma as he appeared from the pedestal on the stage of the Gym.

"Well, what is it you want from us?" Kaiba asked.

"Let's see, I just got THIS!" As Monokuma said that, stacks of money began to rain on top of the stage in front of the Students. "100 Billion Dollars in cold hard cash! This is the reward to anyone who is able to graduate from this place! How does THAT sound?"

The Students were in shock from what they have witnessed. Mai stepped in and shouted "You think that you can just bribe us with money for murder?!"

"No matter what you do, we are NOT going to kill each other anymore. No matter how much money you throw in our faces!" Yugi told Monokuma as he laughed.

"Man, how many time do I have to hear that every day? Well then, enjoy the rest of your time in this school, kiddies!" Monokuma left along with the stacks of money that was with him as the stage descended below. Joey was in awe after seeing that much money.

"Whoever is even thinking of killing for that cash should just forget it!" Ryou shouted. Joey suddenly turned away and hummed to himself.

"Stop it!" Mai shouted. "Doubting your allies is not a good thing to do."

"Our desire to get out of this school is what that mastermind WANTS, which explains that fat stack we saw, which also means he is taking advantage of us." said Vivian. "So, we should all just live out our lives in harmony as usual."

"Agreed. If we let him get to us, there's no doubt that one of us may die." said Akio.

"Uh, guys..." Everyone had turned their attention to Tea. "Don't freak out when I say this, but I think I may have seen the ghost of Rebecca." Tea had followed everyone to the bathhouse Locker Room and told them she heard her from in there. Everyone looked around and Yugi and Akio saw an opened locker with a key in it.

"Look, a laptop computer." said Weevil.

"Could it be?" Yugi remembered that Rebecca was going to fix up the laptop before she was killed. "Why would it be here, of all places?"

"Didn't you notice what this room doesn't have? Look around." Akio had the remaining students scope the room and saw a difference to it.

"There's no surveillance cameras." said Yugi.

"Right. Monokuma can't see or hear us in this room. Which makes this place a good area to hide this." Akio said as he booted up the laptop.

 _'Hello, it's nice to see you, Master.'_ the computer replied.

"A GHOST?!" Joey and Tristan held each other in fear from seeing Rebecca's face on the computer.

"Calm down you sissies, it's just a computer." said Mai. Joey and Tristan regained their composure and stayed calm. Akio typed in a question to Rebecca's computer.

"Ignota: What are you?"

'Well, hello to you too. You can call me Alter Ego, an Artificial Intelligent program that was created into this computer. What can I do for you today?' Akio typed in another question for Alter Ego and asked.

"Ignota: What are you doing here?"

 _'Okay, lemme check the files here. One sec... OH! The encryption here tells me we're in Domino High School. Pretty tight security here.'_

"At least we have some advantage against Monokuma." said Akio.

"Finally, some luck shining on us." Yugi responded.

"Better for us on finding a way out of this place." said Mai.

"It's so crazy though. It looks and sounds just like Rebecca." said Tea.

 _'Please, tell me. What happened to Master. Is she here?'_ The minute Alter Ego said that, everyone was in complete silence, but Akio typed down the answer to its question.

"Ignota: She was murdered by Duke Otogi."

'Oh... Well, I was prepared for this. It was only a matter of time...' While Alter Ego was upset about Rebecca's untimely death, Tristan walked up to the laptop and was in tears.

"You're still here with us... You never really died." he said.

"Oh, hello Tristan."

"Please, if you hate me, I can take it. I couldn't stop Duke from doing what he did. But, if you hate me, I'll take whatever harsh words you have." Tristan began to type a question to Alter Ego.

"Ignota: Do you hate Tristan?"

'Oh, I see... You feel like you were responsible for what happened.' Alter Ego had disappeared and began to show Duke's face on the monitor.

'Lighten up, Tristan. Don't go and blame yourself for something that was my fault.' Tristan was in shock to see Duke's face again. ''I made my own choices, man. And blubbering like wuss won't bring me back to life. It's not your fault. I'm my own man and so are you. If you wanna feel angry, fine. Just don't go marinating in it. Use it for something that's worth it. Just don't end up the way I did and you'll be a better person. Think about it, bro. Seriously.' Tristan still had tears running down his face like waterfalls. Then, he stood up and wiped away those tears and took Duke's words for thought.

'Man, that was tough. It took a while to put Duke's thought patterns into that type. But, I guess that's what he would have said.' said Alter Ego.

"I am just feeling like Duke wants me to do this. I have to push forward and put an end to Monokuma's sick and twisted game! I promise you Duke, I'll never give up the fight!" Tristan walked away from Alter Ego as Akio continued to type more questions for it.

"Ignota: Please continue analyzing these files."

"Will do!" she said. "OH! Before I forget, while I was analyzing the files, I stumbled upon a few photos. Here, have a look!"

Alter Ego began to show an image of Duke, Mako, and Rebecca having fun in the classroom together like they were friends. Everyone was confused on the image that was taken.

"This is weird! It doesn't make sense." said Yugi.

"I thought we were complete strangers to each other when we enrolled in this school." said Mai.

"Wait!" said Tea. "What if nobody is actually dead?"

"Of course, they're dead. We saw them get killed with our own eyes. It was either the dead corpse or their ACTUAL death." Akio responded.

"These photos have gotta be fake! The Damn Bear is messing with us!" Joey retorted. Everyone stood there in silence, but had to push forward and continue on with their day before Monokuma began to grow suspicions.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

It was 12 o' Clock in the afternoon and Yugi was walking towards the bathroom until he heard a scream from the Bath House. Yugi quickly rushed towards there and saw Weevil apologizing to Akio for some reason and then ran up to Yugi.

"Please, you gotta back me up here! I wasn't going to try anything. I SWEAR!" Weevil cried.

"Explanation please Akio."

"I only asked him a simple question. I asked him why he's using Alter Ego after hours without permission."

"I get lonely sometimes, okay?! I just needed someone to talk to." Weevil explained. "It was late and I was too scared, in my own bedroom. So, I went to see Alter Ego and have a little conversation with her. Is that so wrong? Everyone always sees me as a freak."

"You do realize Alter Ego is a program, right?" said Tea as Vivian had to cut into the conversation.

"I know it's not my business but, that type of friendship isn't all too healthy for someone like you. Yes, we all are repulsed by you, but still..."

"All right already! I get it, but it's not like I have that many options!" As Weevil began to tell off Vivian, Tristan walks in from the Sauna in a towel wrapped around his waist, covering his lower half.

"I heard that conversation from all the way over here! And that Four-Eyes here did what I thought nobody couldn't. Alter Ego is mine, got it?!"

"NO! This is love! I'll have your head if you get in between me and the computer!" Weevil and Tristan had started to glare at each other until Akio stepped in to fix this situation.

"Enough! Both of you!" he said. "You can call it your "whatever", but Rebecca made this program for us and it MAY be our only way of getting out of here; it belongs to all of us. From now on, nobody is allowed in this room without permission, got it?!"

Tristan and Weevil continued to glare until they both turned away from each other.

 **LATER...**

Yugi was relaxing in his room until he heard a doorbell ring at his room. Yugi opened the door revealing it was Joey, but he had a serious look, knowing that it had to be important.

"What's wrong Joey?" he asked.

"We need to go to the Bath House now. Everyone is waiting for us." Yugi and Joey headed straight to the Bath House and everyone was a little irked.

"The laptop has gone missing, you two." Akio told them as they walked in. Weevil began to get angry and yelled.

"I knew it had to be you, Tristan!"

"ME?! You probably took it and try to pin the blame on me!" The two were at each other's noses in a back and forth argument.

"If Alter Ego was taken, it would have let off a yell, but it seems someone found a way around that." said Akio.

"Seems like it's narrowed down to our least suspected." said Kaiba.

"Like anyone here would have a reason to take it out." said Tea.

"Deny it all you want." Kaiba replied. "But, like it or not, there's a Traitor among us."

Before Kaiba could continue what he was about to say, the bell goes off as Monokuma began to have an announcement.

 _"It's 10 PM kiddies, you know what that means! IT'S BED TIME! Nighty-Night!"_

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Yugi, Tea, Mai, and Akio were sitting in the Cafeteria as they waited for everyone else, but had suspicions.

"Small group today. Where is everyone?" Yugi asked.

"It's weird, Kaiba and Vivian always show up before we do, even Weevil and Ryou, they should have been here by now." said Tea.

"I have a feeling something must have happened." Mai told everyone.

"Let's find them and quick." said Akio. "Mai, search the dorms. Yugi search the 1st Floor. I'll check out the 2nd Floor, and Tea, you search the 3rd Floor."

Everyone began looking for the other students. Akio had no luck finding anyone. Mai's search came up dry. Yugi still searched the 2nd Floor as Tea searched every room until she found Vivian lying on the floor in the Rec Room. Tea began to scream out as everyone gathered to her location. Tea checked the body and Vivian was still breathing. Everyone got up to the room as Vivian woke up.

"I'm sorry. I was careless." she said.

"What happened?! Who did this to you?!" Mai asked Vivian.

"I don't know, but whoever did it hid their face well and hit me with that." Vivian and the other looked at the object on the floor as it was a Mallet Hammer that said "Justice Hammer #1. "The others might be in danger, we must go and find them fast. They went left when I saw them as I blacked out from the hit."

"The left? it leads down the stairwell to the 2nd Floor." Everyone rushed down to the 2nd Floor to find the other students and Yugi finds Kaiba and Ryou in the hallway.

"Kaiba, have you seen Tristan or Weevil?" he asked Kaiba.

"When did we become babysitters for those two?!" said "Thief King" as Kaiba answered back "No, did something happen?"

"Maybe. But, we need to find them." Yugi followed the others to the Library and found Weevil getting up from the floor with his head busted open and his face covered in blood. As they saw on the floor, they saw another Justice Hammer.

"Weevil, are you alright?" Tea asked as Weevil cried out. "OW! It hurts. That Justice Robo hit me."

"This is no time to be playing your silly games, kid." said Kaiba.

"No, he's telling the truth." Everyone turned to Vivian as she continued. "I found this in the Rec Room. A camera. and it looks like he isn't lying." Vivian shows them the photo of the Justice Robo attacking Weevil.

"We have to find that robot before he kills someone." Tea cried.

"You guys go on. Is it alright if I go to the Nurse's Office to get myself patched up?" Weevil asked and Mai responded.

"Fine, but be careful. That robot could be anywhere for all we know."

Everyone split up to search for the Justice Robo. They searched the halls and the most common rooms until Justice Robo found Vivian in the 3rd Floor Stairwell. Vivian screamed from the top of her lungs as she fell on her knees. Everyone else ran towards her as she was still in one piece.

"I'm fine, but I saw Justice Robo head towards the Physics Lab."

"He's cornered. We got the culprit now." said Kaiba as The Thief King sneezed and changed back into Ryou.

"Oh, sorry. What'd I miss?" as he said that, everyone heard Weevil screaming.

"Weevil's in trouble!" said Mai. "Yugi, Tea, Vivian, go and check on him, everyone else, to the Physics Lab. Come on!" Everyone began to rush to their designated locations. As Kaiba, Mai, and Ryou got to the Physics Lab, they saw what they thought wouldn't happen. Meanwhile, Yugi opened the Nurse's Office and saw Weevil on the floor with blood splattered from his head.

"AH! Weevil!" Yugi cried out.

"By the looks of this, he's probably dead." said Vivian, but she saw another Justice Hammer that had the Number 3 on it this time. "Another Hammer, how is this possible?!" Just then, the monitors began to show Monokuma's face.

"BUM BUM BUM BUUUUM! Corpse Alert Detectives! You know what to do now! Investigate, then the TRIAL!" The monitors turned off as Tea fell on her knees seeing another one of the students dead. Vivian held Tea as she was close to falling.

"I'm sorry. I feel like throwing up right now."

"Calm down Tea. Yugi, find the others and tell them Weevil is dead." Yugi followed her order and went to find them in the Physics Lab. As he got there, he saw a door slightly open in the Lab. Yugi walked in and his face began to grow pale. He saw Tristan on the floor as there was blood on the back of his head and Ryou as well.

"Relax, Ryou just passed out from the blood." said Kaiba. "But, all we know is that Tristan is dead and the weapon was another Hammer. But, this one says '4' on it. We saw 1 and 2, but why isn't there a 3?"

"About that Kaiba, we found that one when we found Weevil dead in the Infirmary." As they left the Lab, Vivian was at the door out of breath.

"Guys, it just happened like magic." Everyone rushed to the Infirmary to find Weevil's body missing.

"Tea!" said Mai. "What happened?!"

"It was crazy. We were in the bathroom for a few minutes and then we find Weevil's body gone missing. It's like someone went and took him."

"Whoever the killer is, why would that person take the corpse?" said Kaiba. "Two murders just moments after another and then this happens."

"Wait, TWO murders?!" Tea shouted as Kaiba replied.

"That's right, Tristan is no longer with us. He's dead. We found him in the Physics Lab Storage Room." When Kaiba said that, Yugi realized something.

"Wait, we left Ryou back in there!" When they went back, Ryou was still asleep on the floor. Yugi sighed in relief, but Mai saw something suspicious.

"Yugi, do you see what I see?" Yugi looked and saw nothing, but a bloodstain.

"Now Tristan's body is gone!"

"Whoever is doing this is probably hiding the bodies?" said Kaiba.

"But, why would that person hide the bodies?" Yugi asked.

"It couldn't be one of us, so we'll have to ask that Robot when we find it." said Vivian.

"Think about it though." said Kaiba. "First, the timing. This started in a certain timely order, impossible for a SOLE perpetrator to do. Second, two of our classmates are missing right now, so it should be one of them."

"Hold on!" Yugi interrupted. "Akio was with us in the cafeteria the whole time. That was when we heard Vivian screaming."

"Well then, that'd give him an alibi." Kaiba replied. "Which means Katsuya is the only other person that could be the culprit. Which also means the rest of us are safe."

"Right. The rules state in the electric handbook that there can only be up to 2 victims per murder case." As they were talking, Ryou woke up as The Thief King awakened to take over.

"And if anyone thinks they can break rules can get Pureed!" he shouted.

"Let's make it clear that it wasn't you who could have done this." Kaiba asked Thief King.

"Like I would go after someone too plump as that. I only go for the best heirs, Pretty Boy!"

"Alright, let's find their bodies and fast." As Kaiba gave the orders, everyone searched high and low for Weevil and Tristan's bodies. After an hour of searching, Vivian was found at the stairwell.

"Guys, I found them..." Everyone followed Vivian and their bodies were found in the Art Room.

"This is awful. Who would do this to our friends?" said Tea. "They were innocent..." She began to cry as tears fell from her face. As those tears awoken Tristan being somewhat conscious. "He's alive! Please, stay with us!"

"ehh... The light, it's so beautiful... all of my friends... we were so close..." Tristan was on the near verge of death.

"Please don't go! Tell us, who did this to you?! We'll bring them to justice. Please, just help us find this person!" Tristan tried to make out words, but was trying to remember.

"I remember... I know... it was... Kase...hi...ga..." As those were his last words, Tristan was gone. Tea continued to cry as everyone was in shock to see a person named Kasehiga. As Tristan was declared dead, Monokuma appeared on the screens again.

"BUM BUM BUM BUUUUUUUM! Double Corpse Alert! You know the drill! Investigate, then TRIAL!"

* * *

Now that we lost not one, but TWO students, it's down to EIGHT! But, who would actually be responsible for this murder and whoever this "Kasehiga" person is, did THAT person kill them? We'll have to find out in the next chapter, but who knows when that'll be, am I right? Sorry that it took so long. But, leave some comments and I'll get back to this story soon. See You Next Time!


	8. Searching for Answers and Clues

Okay, this may have been a while, but I am doing my best to make this as suspenseful as possible. However, The MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echoes), which is me, will make this chapter happen.

 **DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

"Kasehiga..." said Kaiba. "Well, I think we know now this case has lead nowhere."

"We need to search for more clues on this." said Mai as Yugi responded.

"Right, you guys find the clues, I'll go find the others."

As the remaining students walked away from the dead corpses, Yugi and the others begin to investigate on what has been going on and who killed Weevil and Tristan. So far, the clues they received were the camera footage of the Justice Robo grabbing Vivian and the Justice Hammers that were used at the scene of the crimes. Yugi continued to search around as he ran into Akio walking in the hallway.

"Akio!" said Yugi. "Where have you been? Two of our friends have been killed!"

"My apologies, Yugi, but I have been looking for clues after I heard the murders happening."

Yugi began to explain what happened while Akio was wandering around, he interrupted him halfway through his telling.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I need you and everyone else to come with me to the Pool immediately."

As they got to the pool, they had discovered something in the locker near the pool.

"Well, you brought here just to show us what you hid in that locker? Then, show us."

"You'd be surprised what I found in here." Akio retorted.

"Well, show us then!" Kaiba yelled. Akio did what he said and opened the locker, only to find the Justice Robot inside of the locker. Everyone gasped in shock seeing that the culprit had hidden it in there. However, they saw that it was moving and fell out of the locker.

"Can someone help me out of this thing?!" the voice sounded familiar. Mai removed the head of the Robot to find someone wearing it.

"Joey?! What were you doing in that locker?" Mai asked him.

"This just ain't my day." he replied.

"Next time, try wearing something that is more capable to move around in." said Kaiba.

"Just get this off me!" Yugi went to help him and he saw a clasp from the back of the robot suit that keeps it on. He unlocks it and Joey was taken out of the suit.

"Cosplay 101, Make a costume good enough for you to go to the can!" said the Thief King.

"You think I actually made this? I swear, I didn't do any of this! Someone just shoved me in this thing!" Joey explained. "Last night, I was told to meet someone after hours in the game room. There was a note on my door tell me to do that and I went. The minute I walked into the Game Room, I get KO'd. I wake up and I get shoved into that piece of tin metal."

"If you want us to believe your story, then show us the note." Kaiba told Joey as he searched himself to find the note. "Unless you want to be Guilty, you'll take this seriously!"

"Whatever, just stop teasing us and just say you were the culprit!" Tea yelled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hurt anyone." he replied.

"More importantly, we're glad to find you alive, Joey." said Vivian. "Great detective work, Akio. What were you before you got here, an amateur hour?" As Vivian said that, Akio stormed off to find the bodies. Yugi followed him straight after.

"Akio wait, don't listen to Vvian, she's just being a little on edge right now."

"I don't care about that now. I need to check that bodies while they are still fresh." said Akio.

"Alright, I'll take you to them." Yugi showed Akio the dead corpses of Weevil and Tristan and Akio began to check the bodies thoroughly.

"Wounds indicate Force Blunt trauma to the head. " said Yugi as he read the Death Files on his E-Notebook. "Evidence suggest that both were killed with the same weapon. That's pretty much all that's there for both of their files."

Akio searched the bodies and found a piece of paper clenched into Tristan's right hand as it looked a little bit torn and inspected blood on Weevil's glasses.

"The murders occurred Back-to-back and the second murder had witnesses surrounding him, am I wrong?"

"Yeah. you got it right."

"I see, well, the clues I scoured up before I met up with you guys should be enough to find out about the murders and who was behind all of it." Akio paused for a moment and found a crumpled up paper hidden in Weevil's jacket. he opened it up to reveal it was the note that Joey had from before. The other clues that were found from Akio's part were the blood on the wheels of the roller and a wet Wooden hammer that was found with the other sized hammers.

*BING-BONG DING-DONG!*

Monokuma's voice began to ring through the school over the intercom. "Time is up students! Please report to the elevator to head for the Trial Grounds! It's time to find out who killed the two Stooges!"

"Alright, let's get going. We gotta try to find out who did this." said Yugi.

"Right. Let's move." Akio and Yugi headed towards the elevator from the 3rd Floor and everyone else with them.

* * *

Okay, So, I know this one was a short chapter, but I am just preparing to do the next chapter, which is the CLASS TRIAL! So, time to get our heinies in gear and prepare for the worst. Did Joey kill Tristan and Weevil or was it the Kasehiga person that did it? We'll have to see until the next chapter. See You Next Time!


End file.
